Bloody Tears
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Edward and Bella were always good friends. Edward moves away when they are 12. 5 years later he comes back to a completely different Bella. Why does she wear that oversized hoodie? Why does she get called Emo-girl? ABUSE WARNING. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV (12 years old)

I was sitting in my room, not wanting to talk to anyone. Stubborn, yes, but I did have a reason. My best friend Edward Cullen was leaving. We had known each other for years and now he was leaving. Every time I thought about it, it brought tears to my eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Three quick, hard raps on the door. Edward. I ran over to the door and pressed my back to it.

"Come on Bella, this isn't my fault." I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Bella, please open the door."

"No." I whispered almost silently, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"Bella, you have to know that I really don't want to go. It's not my fault that my dad got offered a job somewhere else and he took it." He sounded upset about it himself. I really couldn't hold it against him.

I slowly stood up and opened the door. He was there, his eyes red. He'd obviously been crying, which was weird for Edward.

"Look at Mr. Big-and-tough now." I teased through the tears. I could feel more tears coming so I threw my arms around him. "Edward you can't leave."

"I will be back Bella, I promise you, I'll be back." He whispered as he rubbed his hands through my hair.

"I'm holding you to that promise." I said smiling slightly through the tears.

"I have to go Bella." He pulled away from me, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Take care of yourself." He smiled and walked away.

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen.

(5 Years Later)

Everything had gone bad. Since Edward left, I'd gotten very depressed. Charlie didn't like seeing me depressed. So he hit me. I had become numb to it. Who cared? No one knew. I was a freak to my school.

It was a Monday. The worst day of my week. I woke up early and grabbed a pair of baggy black combats, a black long sleeved shirt and my usual heavy baggy black hoodie. I pulled them on and looked in the mirror. I looked at my face. I had a black eye and a long dark bruise along my jaw line. I'd have to keep my hood up and my hair on my face today.

I pulled on some converse and started walking out of the house. Nothing to eat. If I did eat, it would only be knocked out of me the next time Charlie hit me in the gut. I walked to school. I had no car, I had no rain coat. All I had was my oversized hoodie.

I walked to school, my head down. No one could see my face. If they saw my face they'd know what Charlie did, and if they knew that then he'd just do it ten times worse.

I got to school and heard the usual taunts. Emo-girl, freak of nature, loner, blah blah blah. People in this school needed new names to call people. I did the usual routine. Class, walk, class, walk, class, walk, lunch, walk, class, walk, class, walk, home.

My school day. No friends. No talking. Just working; walking; maybe if I was lucky, eating and then home.

I got home and began making dinner for Charlie. I made him his favourite, trying not to annoy him. If I didn't annoy him, hopefully he wouldn't hit me so hard.

The door opened. "Where are you girl?" Charlie growled dangerously. I quickly ran to where he was. He looked me up and down. "You look guilty of something." He grabbed me by my hood and my hair. "You didn't tell anyone about our little…arguments did you?"

I shook my head violently. "N…no…s…ss…sir… I was just making dinner." I stuttered. He nodded and dropped me to the floor giving me a quick, hard kick.

"Then get back to it." He spat as he walked around me and walked into the living room.

I stood up and quickly finished dinner. I placed the dinner on the table and told Charlie it was ready. Big mistake.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TREATING ME LIKE I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT?!" He slammed my face into the wall. I whimpered in pain. He pulled me back and threw me to the floor. "Learn your lessons and maybe I won't have to do this to you Bella, but you're putting it onto yourself." He kicked me hard in the chest, steped over me and began eating.

"Go get yourself cleaned up then get to bed." He muttered through a mouthful of food. I carefully stood up and limped up the stairs, blood pooling in my mouth and gushing from my nose.

I limped into the bathroom and spat out the blood that was still pooling in my mouth. I then washed my mouth out with mouthwash that I'd kept hidden from Charlie. It burned. After the pain dulled in my mouth, I stopped my nose bleed and stepped into a cold shower. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a warm or hot shower, but I'd gotten so used to a cold shower I didn't really care.

Once all the blood from my body was washed away down the drain I stepped out of the freezing shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I pulled on my scruffy pajamas and walked into my room. No bed. No lights. Just a dark damp room that always laughed at me.

I curled up in the corner. Five years this had gone on. I didn't even truly know what I'd done wrong. I sighed and rested my head on the wall. Another day of hell, another night of nightmares. I closed my eyes and let the nightmares enclose me.

All my life was, was living hell. No escape.

**A.N.- So new story! Yay! Erm I know I shouldn't really be putting up a new when I have about a thousand that need updating but when I get an idea I have to write it. When I tell my idea to my Beta she tells me it's good and I should write it. So I write it! Review please. Tell me if you love or loathe. I'm sorry it's so short, it will get bigger, but I just wanted the main points in this chapter, you know, Edward left, Bella got depressed, Charlie got mad, Bella got beaten. I'm up for any suggestions you think should happen because I know a few things that will happen in it but it's not really going anywhere specific so tell me what you want (what you really really want (sorry I couldn't resist)).**

_Shout out to emoTWiLiGHT who Betad it. She rocks more socks than me, once again I'm not wearing any._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own it. Stop bugging me!**

EPOV

It hadn't been the same since I'd left. Sure, I had Alice and Emmett but they didn't want much to do with me since I was so depressed. I couldn't help that I missed Bella. Bella had been the light of my childhood, when no one else would talk to me when I was younger, she came over to me and spoke to me. We were both misfits, both outcasts. But still we were best friends. It broke my heart when I found out I had to leave. Together we were fine, by ourselves we were almost defenceless.

But that was changing. Carlisle had gotten a new job in Forks again. It was great, I was going to see my best friend again. It was different now, I'd changed a lot. I had been working out, not to the extent that Emmett had been to impress miss beauty queen Rosalie, but to the extent that I didn't look like the scrawny boy I used to look like.

We were driving there. I was in my Volvo driving at about 80 or 100, not stopping for anything. I couldn't wait to get back.

When we got there it was late, not the right time to go and see Bella. I'd see her at school tomorrow. I smiled when I thought about that. Bella. Soon I'd see her.

--

It was a new day and the start of school. I was happier than I'd been for five years. I smiled while I drove Emmett and Alice towards the high school. It was so weird, I couldn't wait! Bella would be there. I had been dying for her company ever since I'd left her bedroom that fateful night.

"Hey bro, you need to calm down before you crash." Emmett laughed. I snarled slightly. "Sorry." He said quietly.

And then I continued on my happy phase.

We signed into school and got our schedules Gym, French, History, Maths, Lunch, Biology, then finally English. My classes weren't that bad. I wondered if I'd get any classes with Bella. I hoped so.

My morning classes passed, I had none with Bella. I sighed and went to lunch.

I was going to sit with Bella, if I knew where she was. I looked around. She wasn't with the big group of people laughing in the middle of the cafeteria, she wasn't with the skaters, she wasn't with any of the groups that I could see, not even the person in the corner who was sitting by themselves and staring out of the window.

"Hi there cutie, you looking for someone?" A perky, annoying voice asked. I looked and saw a girl with blonde hair, she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

"Actually, yes I am, do you know where Bella Swan is?" I asked her politely, but looking bored with her so that I wasn't leading her on.

She laughed a harsh laugh. "You mean emo loser? Why would you want to talk to her?" She scoffed. Emo loser?

"Because we used to be friends when we were younger, now where is she?" I asked starting to get impatient.

She rolled her eyes. "Loner freak is over there." She pointed to the person who was staring out of the window.

I nodded in thanks and walked over to who the girl said was Bella. She was wearing a huge too big hoodie and baggy sweat pants. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I told you I'd come back." She froze as I said that. What had I done wrong?

I sat opposite to her. She looked up at me through what seemed like a curtain of her hair. I could only see her eyes, but they seemed distant. She was shaking slightly. "You need to go. You should never have come back." She said quietly in a very shaky voice.

I frowned. "I promised you, you told me you were going to hold me to that promise." I said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well now I want you to leave. If you can't do that, then don't talk to me, ignore me. I'm not right for you." She stood up and began to walk out. I noticed a slight limp as she walked.

"Bella why are you limping?" I asked confused.

"I'm clumsy." She replied not turning around. Soon she was out of the cafeteria with others shouting insults at her. What had she done to end up like this?

Alice and Emmett walked over to me, both looking over at Bella confused. "Is that Bella?" Alice asked timidly.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said almost breathlessly. "Something's not right, she told me that she didn't want to see me or talk to me. I think something's happened to her."

Alice turned to me. "Where's her lunch?" She asked looking around the table. "She didn't leave it, and she didn't take it, so did she have it?"

Then it clicked in my mind. "So Bella became anorexic?" I sighed. "Well this just gets better and better."

After that we ate our lunch in silence after our conversation. The bell rang and we went to our next classes.

I went into the class and guess who I saw sitting at the only table that had a free seat? Bella. Great, this lesson was going to be fun. I got my slip signed by Mr Banner then went and sat down next to Bella.

When the class started I sent a note over to Bella.

_Bella, why weren't you eating at lunch?_

She read the note and wrote one back.

_Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?_

I smiled at that. I had to get her to laugh so I used her nickname from when we were younger.

_Come on chocolate cake, you should know that emerald city would never stop bugging you when he's concerned about you._

She read the note and giggled slightly.

_I forgot my lunch money._

I frowned at that.

_You__** forgot **__your lunch money?_

She began writing straight away.

_Honest mistake, could happen to anyone._

I sighed and wrote back.

_Bella, are you anorexic?_

She began to laugh.

_No I'm not, I like my food too much to be anorexic._

I looked at the note confused.

_So why did you forget your lunch money?_

She sighed.

_Woke up late this morning, I have to walk to school so I didn't have time to grab anything._

I sighed.

_Fine, but why did you tell me not to talk to you?_

She sighed.

_Because things will only get worse if you come back into my life._

I looked at the note, confused. The bell rang and Bella limped out of the classroom. I walked to my class, thinking about the last thing the note said.

I didn't pay any attention to my class, all I could think about was the note and the last thing she wrote. What things would get worse? Was Bella in trouble? Was someone hurting her? Who would hurt Bella? She wasn't one to hurt others, so she wouldn't have gotten herself into whatever was happening. I needed to find out, and I intended to do just that.

**A.N.- I like this. I think it's a bit hard to get into this story but I'm getting there. Ok people when I asked for ideas I meant for what you want to happen in the end, I have an idea what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters up to a point. I need to know what you want in the end, for example, Bella and Edward run away, Bella in a life or death situation, Charlie in prison the list could go on! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I own my own imagination. Yay for imagination!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Edward was back. Most of me wanted to tell him everything, cry and just let him comfort me. But the hard, cold person inside who'd taken over most of me told me that if I did that, things would just get worse with Charlie.

I was going home. When I got home I'd keep quiet, I'd make dinner, I'd go upstairs and I'd think. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't make a huge fuss today and wouldn't hurt me. I got home as quickly as my legs could get me there.

As soon as I opened the door, I felt it get slammed right back in my face. I tumbled back and fell to the ground. I looked up through blurred eyes to see Charlie looking down at me. I could feel the fear rising through my body. He had that look in his eyes. The one that always made me sure he was going to kill me.

"Get. In. Now." He said in a deadly quiet voice. I quickly scrambled to my feet and got into the house. As soon as he closed the door I knew I was in for it. He began hitting me hard. I whimpered out in pain as he did. "When I come home, I expect you to have something ready for me to eat, and if you haven't I expect you to be making it, but today when I got home, YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE!" He screamed as he dragged me by my hair and threw me across the floor.

I collided with the wall quickly and I screamed out in pain, but only for a second. That was all the time I had to register the pain before I felt more. Charlie was kicking me, hard, in my hip bone. It felt like hell. Sometimes when he did this, I wished for death. Death was welcoming and I welcomed it back. The calmness, the silence, the peace. Bliss.

I tried to zone out, not think about the blows I was getting from Charlie. Thinking about other things. My mind zoned straight to Edward. If he found out about this, I don't know what would happen. Charlie grabbed my hair and tugged me back into reality. I winced as I was pulled up to my feet.

"Now, I was you to go and make me dinner and then go to your room and stay there!" He barked.

He let go of my hair and I collapsed to the floor. He'd kicked my hip so hard that it must've popped out of place because I couldn't move my left leg. He got angry at this. He grabbed me again and threw me towards the kitchen, each time I fell down, he grabbed me by my hair, and threw me. I whimpered each time, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, my vision blurring, and my head starting to spin. Charlie was in a very bad mood today, and unfortunately, I had to take the anger of that bad mood.

After only about three more blows I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The thoughts came to me perfectly. This had to stop, I couldn't take it any more. I had to get out of this life, and I had to get out of it now.

--

When I woke up, I could smell the blood around me. I was still in the place I'd lost consciousness at when I was last conscious. I looked at the clock. One o'clock in the afternoon. I was very late for school. I got up, wincing as I put pressure onto my left leg. I grabbed a hoodie and limped out.

Once I got to school I went to the office where I spoke to the receptionist, telling her that my mother had had an accident and we were waiting for word back from a hospital. She seemed to buy it, because she handed me a slip telling my teacher why I was late. I smiled and went to my lesson.

It wasn't long until it was lunch, I didn't even have time to think of an excuse as to why I wasn't eating. I sat at my usual table and, as expected, Edward came to sit with me.

"I haven't seen you all day, why? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried evident in his voice.

"Renee's been in an accident, we've been waiting to get word back from the hospital." I told him simply.

He frowned. I'd never been able to lie before, but I'd had to lie about every day of my life for the past five years. "Where's your lunch?" He asked me.

"I made myself something earlier when I was waiting for the news about Renee." I said smoothly. "So now I'm not hungry."

He seemed to buy it…reluctantly. He started eating his food as I stared out of the window. I was thinking about the fun times we had had when we were younger. Going berry picking in the nearest tree cluster, playing games of tag around his dad's car, swimming in the…

"Do you remember the little lake we found all those years ago?" Edward asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled. "We went swimming there every day for the whole summer when we were ten."

"And that one time when we had the race and I beat you." He smiled up at me as he remembered.

I laughed. "And I got your sneakers, put some rocks in them and threw them into the lake." I laughed at the memory. "You never told me about what Esme said when you went home with those shoes."

He smiled and leaned over. "I told her what happened and she said that it wasn't very gentlemanly to win the race."

I laughed more at that, the first genuine laugh I'd had in a long time. "Didn't those sneakers cost like 40 dollars or something."

Edward cringed. "Double it."

My mouth dropped open. "If you'd told me that then I wouldn't have taken them and put them in the water."

He chuckled. "It's ok Bella, that was about seven years ago. The past is the past." I smiled at him. He sighed. "Bella I'm so sorry to bring this up, but yesterday on the note you gave me you said that things would only get worse if I came back into your life. What did you mean?"

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him, not after the conversation about the lake and the shoes. "There are things that I can't tell you about, things that I'm not proud of. Something's happening, and I can't tell you about it, one because it would make things worse, and two because I'm not sure I want you to know." I didn't look up at him, but I knew he'd be upset. I closed my eyes and mentally cursed my choice of words. "Edward, I don't mean that I don't want you to know, it's just, if you find out, I don't know what will happen, but I can only think of the worst. Please, just trust me when I say that when I'm sure of what's happening and what will happen, that I'll tell you."

I looked into Edward's eyes. He looked back at me. "I'll trust you, but I really need to know Bella. What you've…" He paused to think of the appropriate word. "Described to me, it doesn't sound very good Bella. I'm worried for you. Know that if you ever need me, you just need to tell me and I'll be at your side."

I smiled again. "Thank you." The bell rang at that second. "Walk to Biology with you?" He smiled and nodded, standing up. I did the same, wincing as I did. Edward frowned worriedly at me. "I fell down the stairs when I heard about Renee and you saw my limp yesterday, well it got a bit worse."

"Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked worried.

I shook my head. "It's not that bad, it just isn't very comfortable to walk on." He propped his arm around me and helped me to walk. I smiled. He was always my help. He always had been, even when he wasn't there. When I was being beaten by Charlie, I always imagined that I was back in the old days with Edward, having fun. He was always the thing that kept me going through these hard years.

My support. My Edward.

**A.N.- Ok faithful readers guess what. I actually like this chapter! I'm not keen on this story and a couple times I've been thinking of taking it down, this is the reason I haven't updated so frequently. But I do like this chapter, I like the race thing lol. Review please.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's cool and she betaed it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Ok?**

Edward had been here for about a week, I hadn't told him anything about Charlie beating me, but he had told me a lot about what he'd been doing after he left. He'd moved to Chicago, his original birth place. He told me that he'd become rather bored and empty after he left.

He had tried a few times to find out what I'd been up to but I always wriggled free of those conversations. Barely.

Everyday at home it was the same though. Go home, get hit harder, make dinner for him, cry myself to sleep. A painful existence.

But it was strange, right now I didn't care what Charlie did to me, because Edward was there, and even if I couldn't talk to him about what Charlie did, he still made me feel better. He made me smile.

It was a Saturday, which meant I was stuck in the house while Charlie went to work for the day. Many of these Saturdays I thought about running away, but I had many flaws in my plan. One, I had no money to go anywhere, two, I had nowhere to go, three, who's to say that Charlie wouldn't eventually catch up with me? Those were the main reasons but really, the truth was I was too scared to try anything.

And now I had a different excuse. Edward. He'd finally come back and I enjoyed his company. Edward was my life right now. Not as anything more than a friend, but as the only person I knew really truly cared for me. Well, besides his brother and sister. It made my life that little bit lighter.

I was in the kitchen cooking a huge meal for Charlie. Hopefully that would soften him up, though I highly doubted it. Charlie didn't care about anything but how much he could hurt me. Still, it was worth a try.

While I was waiting for the meat to cook, I traced the bruises and cuts that I had up my arms with my fingers. Wincing from the tender spots, I started to get Goosebumps. (**A.N.- Does anyone else love when you get Goosebumps? I've just got them and I love when I get them because it's so weird, and aww they went away.**)

I always felt so ugly, always felt like a freak when I saw all these bruises and cuts. But now when I thought about it, they were just making me ugly on the inside. I was lying to my friend. I could tell him, but then someone would end up in worse condition. So, I had two choices. Tell Edward and find out what unknown horrors would happen, or keep living this life of known horrors and not tell Edward. And as the saying goes, better the devil you know, than the devil you don't.

I started to cut the vegetables and putting them into the pan to cook. The smell was mouth watering so I put one small piece of raw carrot into my mouth, chewed quickly then swallowed. Food. Sometimes I did actually need to eat something and I kept a small amount of food hidden in my school bag for emergencies.

I finished up cooking and set it out for Charlie when I heard him pulling up in the drive, I then started doing the dishes. He came in and saw the dinner on the table. "Did you just make this?" He mumbled as he sat down.

"I just finished it, now I'm doing the washing up." I said as I kept my eyes on the dish I was washing. He grunted, sat down and started eating. This surprised me because normally he would have hit me. I didn't complain, I just finished with the washing up.

Once it was done, Charlie came in with an empty plate. I took it from him and started washing it. I could feel his eyes watching me, which made me inwardly shudder. "Dinner was nice." He said simply.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." I said as I finished the dishes. I was just about to put a plate away when it slipped through my fingers, heading towards the ground. Luckily Charlie grabbed it.

He smiled innocently. "Learn to be more careful." He then slapped me across the face, with the plate, which shattered into pieces in my face. I fell to the floor, the rest of the shattered pieces of plate cutting my skin to shreds. "You never learn do you?" His voice was deathly calm, he grabbed all the breakable things I'd just washed and dropped them on me. "Clumsy little Bella, always bringing hardship on yourself."

He knelt down. "That's why Edward left, not because his father got a new job, because you're a worthless piece of crap." He chuckled darkly, standing back up and kicking me in the back. "He felt sorry for you. And when he realised that there was no point hanging around a good for nothing let down like you."

I didn't say anything. He didn't know that Edward was back, and I wasn't going to tell him. He glared at me. "You've told someone, haven't you?" I shook my head, my eyes filling with fear; if he thought that I'd told, I was going to get it ten times worse.

"You did, didn't you?" He kicked me hard, and I cried out in pain.

"I didn't I swear." I whimpered. He kept kicking me. I lay there in complete agony, unable to lose consciousness because he wasn't hitting my head.

"I'll make sure you don't either." He kicked me hard in the head so it hit the cabinet. I felt myself lose consciousness. Bliss.

**A.N.- Don't hate me because I left it there. And don't hate me because of my inability to update. Please? Review telling me what you think? I might change my plot idea and have Edward come in at this point. Maybe, maybe not. Review!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta'd it, even if it did take her about two days to do it :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own it**

EPOV

I was getting sick of not seeing Bella. It was Saturday, and Emmett was meeting up with Rosalie today because she and Jasper were moving down here without telling Alice as a surprise. Alice was going shopping so Emmett was helping Rosalie and Jasper move into their house.

I decided to go to Bella's house, to see how she was. I walked out of the house and headed to my car. They knew that I'd be going to Bella's more than a few times now that we were friends again.

I drove quickly to Bella's house. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while. Bella never mentioned him anymore. It confused me why. When I knew him, he was the most honorable man I knew, always looking out for Bella's safety. In fact, I knew that when we were friends before, he was pleased that my father was a doctor, because he knew the… predicaments Bella got into.

The drive was boring. I wanted to see if Bella's house was the same as it was the last time I was there. It probably was, but I couldn't be sure about that. I wanted to see Bella, I wanted to see her house.

I pulled up to her house.

Charlie's cruiser was there. So he was still working as the Police Chief. That was good. I'd always respected him, he was a good man.

I locked my car and headed into the house. I knocked on the door three times quickly. I waited about a minute until Charlie came to the door.

This was not the man I remembered. He looked a mess. His hair was greyer than I remembered, but that was to be expected since everyone aged, but his face, it looked angrier, yet more distant.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped at me, his warm breath stunk of alcohol.

"Hey Charlie, it's me. Edward Cullen. Don't you remember me?" I asked nervously. "Didn't Bella tell you that we moved back?"

His eyes seemed to get darker, and his face looked even angrier. "You." His voice was dangerously quiet. He then laughed with no humor in his voice. "And I bet that whore told you everything didn't she?" He spat angrily.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Like you don't know!" He screamed at me. I was very surprised at this. He laughed again with no humor in his voice, yet this time, he sounded slightly psychotic. "It's your fault, you know. She wouldn't have gotten depressed if you had left and then I wouldn't have had to teach her the lessons."

I frowned. "Can I see Bella?" I asked, getting slightly worried at Charlie's words.

"She doesn't want to see you." He spat. "She's busy, don't bother her again." He slammed the door on my face.

I was surprised at this whole thing. Charlie had changed. I didn't know what had changed him, or the meaning of his words, but I suddenly felt very worried for Bella.

I decided that I had to get into that house, whether Charlie wanted me there or not. I got back into my car and waited for Charlie to fall asleep. He was watching the game on the TV and from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, it was obvious that he wouldn't be conscious for much longer.

I was right. About twenty minutes of waiting, hell was out for the count. I quickly but quietly snuck into the house, leaving the front door open so I could make a quick getaway if one was needed.

I walked through the silent rooms, heading straight up to Bella's bedroom, expecting her to be there. She wasn't. The room didn't even count as a room either. There was a blanket, a pile of clothes, and nothing else. It was like it wasn't even like a room that someone inhabited, more like a spare room that hadn't been decorated.

I checked Charlie's room, the bathroom, everywhere upstairs. She wasn't there. I walked downstairs, and saw her.

She was lying on the floor in the kitchen. Unconscious. In a pool of her own blood. Broken plates and cups and glasses were all around her, piercing her skin. I rushed up to her quickly. I felt heartbroken to see her like this. I slowly and carefully scooped her up and carried her bridal style out of the house, laying her in the back of my car. Then I picked up my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"What can I do you for Edward?" Carlisle's calm voice asked over the speaker.

"Carlisle, Bella's hurt, I need your help, now." I hadn't realised until now how panicked I was.

"Ok, Edward I need you to calm down ok? Just calm down and explain slowly what is wrong." He said slowly and calmly.

I took a few deep breaths. "I went to see Bella, to surprise her, when I got there, I found Bella on the floor covered in blood, unconscious. I don't know what to do." I couldn't believe how much I was panicking.

"Ok I want you to get her to the hospital, I'll meet you out front, don't worry she'll be fine, just get here as soon as you can." He told me, obviously not as calm now as he was before.

I hung up and sped off to the hospital, always glancing back nervously at Bella to make sure she was as ok as she could be in this situation.

As soon as I was at the hospital, Carlisle opened the back door of the Volvo, picked Bella up, and rushed her into the hospital, shouting for other doctors as they rushed her away, leaving me to wait.

"Please." I whispered under my breath to God, if he even existed. "Please don't let her die."

**A.N.- I love this chapter. Well I don't because I feel so upset about it, but I do because, awwww. Now, this is kind of something a friend went through. My friend had this girlfriend (let's call my friend Jane and her girlfriend Jess) and Jess broke up with Jane. Now, Jane truly loved Jess, and one time there was this party that Jane was invited to, and Jess was there with her boyfriend (let's call him him/he) now Jane was upset and went over to talk to Jess. Jess was actually being abused by him, and because Jess told Jane, he put her into a coma for a week. Now, I'll tell you the rest later, because then you can find out what happens between Bella and Edward.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

EPOV

Bella was getting better. Well, her body was, but after two weeks, Bella still wasn't awake. It broke my heart to see her lying there, motionless, limp, bruised on the bed, wired up to machinery to keep her alive.

Two weeks. Two weeks Bella had been in a coma. Under closer examination, this stuff that had happened when I found her happened more often than not. Her body was covered in marks, whether they were cuts, bruises, or broken bones that hadn't healed properly.

She was a broken angel. Who deserved this? No one deserved this. Especially not Bella. But she was the one suffering, she was the one who had to go through it.

Carlisle had called Charlie to tell him that Bella was in a coma. He confessed that he'd put her in it. Her own father. He was scum. He was worse than scum, he was the dog muck tread on a shoe. He was even worse than that.

He told Carlisle why he had beat her. Because of me. She had gotten depressed after I'd left, and Charlie didn't like her depressed, 'looked bad for his image' were his exact words. What good father would begin beating his own defenseless daughter for no reason whatsoever? It sickened me.

He was in jail now.

Carlisle had been on Bella's case all the time, he had told the hospital that if he wasn't allowed to see to Bella and no other patient, he would do it anyway until she was awake, and then he'd pack up and leave. They let him do it of course, no one could afford to see Dr. Cullen go, and no one wanted to either.

I spoke to her every second I could, and sometimes, when I'd say a certain thing, her hand would twitch, or her face would twist into a small smile. I felt hope when this happened.

Jasper and Rosalie had moved down here. Only problem was, Alice was upset about Bella. They were both supportive about it, and came down to see Bella, to help all of us cope with it.

It was cold in the hospital. I sat there, holding Bella's hand, just talking. I had started to run out of things to talk about, but that didn't stop me. I picked up Bella's old favourite book and began to read that aloud to her. Her hand twitched slightly when it came to certain parts. I smiled at her when she did.

After about half an hour, I put the book down and rested my forehead on her hand. "Please Bella, please wake up. I miss you so much." I whispered to her. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and onto her hand. "I don't know what to do without you, please wake up. Please."

**A.N.- Ok it's really short but I find it nessecary. I hope you like it.**

_Thanks emoTWiLiGHT YOU RULE!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- I recommend listening to I have nothing by Whitney Houston while reading this because I wrote it while listening to it and it goes well with Edward's feelings.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but if you want to own Midnight Sun there's a petition on my profile, go to my profile click the link and sign it.**

A single month had gone by. Carlisle was beginning to give up hope, but I refused. Bella was going to wake up, she was.

I still hadn't left her side. I just refused, but was I doing any good? I slept in a chair, I ate the crappy hospital food and I had lost a lot of school.

It was two in the morning and I was getting sleepy. As I held her hand my eyes began to droop, tiredness washing over me. After a couple minutes, my mind shut off and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a meadow, beautiful and green as the bright yellow sun beat down on me. I looked to my left and instantly knew I was dreaming, because sitting next to me was the most beautiful girl in the world. Bella. She was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress that seemed to melt around her, almost like a cloud.

She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "You know, it's good to know that, even with everything that's happened since you left, we can still sit and talk." She said in that angelic voice that I'd missed so much.

I smiled weakly. "Bella, I know this is a dream, you don't need to pretend that we're normal."

She looked at me. "If you wanted to create this as a complete dream, you would have chosen a beach in Hawaii or the moon. Edward, this is what you want."

"I don't." I whispered, my voice betraying my emotions. "I don't want some silly hallucination of you. I want you, alive and well, up and walking, talking and annoying me and being annoyed by Emmett and Alice." I smiled slightly. "I want you to meet the Hale twins, Emmett and Alice are going out with them, they keep visiting you, even though they don't know you."

She smiled slightly. "Edward, we know this is pointless. I'm not here to comfort you, I'm here as your mind telling you the truth."

I felt tears collecting in my eyes, daring to spill over onto my cheeks. "I don't want the truth. The truth hurts too much."

She looked up at the setting sun. "You should be mad at me." She stated bluntly.

I shook my head. "I could never be mad at you Bella, even if I should be."

She looked at me. "I'm not going to wake up Edward, we both know that. Right now I'm lying in a hospital bed being kept alive by machines, and even if I do wake up, would I ever be the Bella you knew all those years ago?" She stood up and took my hand to help me up. "Five years is a lot of time Edward."

I took her other hand. "Listen to me, you're going to wake up, you're going to be ok, and no one is ever going to hurt you ever again." I let go of her hand and pushed some loose hair behind her ear, then smiled. "I don't know if I could live without you Bella, I don't think I could."

She looked me in the eyes, her chocolate brown eyes melting my very soul. "Don't say that, you have people who still love you, who would care if you died, don't waste your life for me, please." She grabbed my hands and looked deeply into my eyes, her face so close to mine. "Promise me, promise me Edward."

I suddenly felt someone shake me awake, my eyes snapped open and met the face of my father. He frowned concerned. "You alright?"

I nodded as I looked at Bella. "Yeah, just got a little tired, I'm ok." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while, I've got some tests to run on Bella's blood." With that he slowly walked out.

I walked up to the side of the bed and knelt down. I slowly took Bella's cold, white limp hand and held it in both hands. "I don't need to promise you Bella." I whispered to her almost silently as I gripped her hand tightly. "I don't need to promise you it because you're going to wake up. No matter what anyone says, I know you're stronger." A single tear ran down my face as I closed my eyes and kissed her hand. "Don't let Charlie win." I whispered.

I stayed there for a few minutes until I heard a voice. "Edward?"

**A.N.- Ok it's rather short but I've been forced by my beta to start the next chapter as soon as I've posted this. Now, this was just a little bit of a filler because a lot of people have said that the story's moving too fast. I do like this one, I have to admit I had tears when writing it. I'd like to thank all of you guys for being so patient, I know when it comes to this story I update quite slowly and it might be a little slower since I'm starting college tomorrow. But I'm going to start the next chapter so let's say 40 reviews and it'll go up in the next week? I know you guys can do it!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she beta-d this, and is forcing me to write the next now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and you lot know about the petition so you should go sign it now.**

I looked up from the angel's cold hand around the room. No one was there. I heard a very weak, but very distinct giggle. "Can you let go of my hand please? You're kind of crushing it." I looked at Bella's face. Finally, her beautiful eyes were open. I smiled and let go of her hand slowly.

She smiled back weakly and wiggled around a little to get comfortable. "So, I'm guessing that because I'm in hospital you know about Charlie?" She whispered a slight embarrassed tone to her voice.

I sighed and pulled the chair back towards the bed to sit closer to her, holding her hand gently. "I can understand why you didn't tell anyone, I mean, I wish you had, but you were scared."

She frowned at me. "You do know this is the part where you're supposed to be mad at me right?"

I chuckled at the irony. "I could never be mad at you Bella." I said, repeating what I said to her in my dream. "Even if I should be."

She smiled weakly at me. "Ok, so how long was I unconscious?" She asked.

I closed my eyes. "A month. You've been in a coma, Carlisle wasn't sure if you were going to wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see her reaction.

She was looking straight ahead of her, looking at the wall. "No wonder I feel so refreshed." She blinked and glanced over to me. "I'm guessing it was bad."

I nodded silently. She sighed and we sat there in a silence that was neither uncomfortable nor comfortable for a few minutes. She looked at me. "You look tired." She commented.

I smiled. "I've hardly left your side. I've been too scared to leave you. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

She looked at me. "Why do you care about me Edward? I've lied to you, I'm a freak. I'm not worth your worry."

I grabbed her face gently. "Don't you _dare _ever say that you're not worth it, you're the most important person to me right now."

She smiled at me. "Ok."

"Ok Edward, there might be a chance that…" We turned to see Carlisle looking through a folder. I smiled as he looked over and he saw Bella awake. His jaw dropped slightly. "Erm, never mind." He said as he put the folder down and walked over to Bella to check her over. "Bella how do you feel?"

"Like I need to go back to sleep actually." She said frowning. "That's really weird."

He smiled. "It's normal, don't worry you're not weird."

She laughed slightly. "Ok, whatever you say, but when Emmett sees me next, he'll call me weird."

Carlisle smiled. "You've surprised us all. We were beginning to give up hope." He admitted to her.

She smiled at him. "Sorry I'm so much trouble."

Carlisle shook his head. "You're no trouble at all, I promise." After he'd checked her over, he nodded. "Now, you're going to have to stay here for a while, we couldn't do some of the tests while you were in the coma." He smiled. "And then after that, you'll be coming to live with us."

She frowned. "Really, I don't want to cause you any more trouble." She said.

He rolled his eyes slightly and smiled. "Don't worry Bella, we've had it all sorted out, you don't have anywhere to go anyway now that Charlie's in jail."

Bella's frown deepened. "Wait, Charlie's in jail?"

"He confessed to everything." I told her.

She looked doubtful. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew how you would crack when it came to Edward asking you what happened." Carlisle pointed out.

She nodded. "I guess." She still seemed doubtful about it.

I squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, he's gone, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

She smiled. "I have to go file a few things now you're awake, Bella." Carlisle said, excusing himself from the room, leaving us alone.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "I still can't believe you came back."

I chuckled. "I promised you I would, it's rude to break promises."

She smiled. "Even if I did some stupid things?" She said nervously.

I shook my head. "Charlie did the stupid things, you bared it. Being scared isn't stupid, Bella. It's human nature."

She smiled. "And what would we be if we weren't human?" She teased.

I chuckled. "We'd be monsters."

She shook her head. "Monsters are people like Charlie, you could never be a monster, even if you weren't human." I smiled and cupped her face slightly. "Edward, can you come closer?"

"Ok." I said, confused, as I leaned in to get closer. As I did she leaned towards me. "Bella what are you-" I was cut off by the feeling of her lips pressing against my own. I was completely speechless.

**A.N.- Awwww. I love the kiss. I am getting completely into this. Ok now I'm definatly going to be a lot more busy because I've just gotten back from my first day of college with actual lessons and I've gotten an AS English Language Student 'Booklet'. Now I can almost hear you asking what I mean when I put inverted commas around booklet, and I shall tell you. I class a booklet about 3 to about 45 pages, not 507 pages. It's A4 507 textbook basically. Can we all say fun? Now you guys normally review really really well, but this time you were about 6 off the goal! If 6 more of you had reviewed saying as much as 'update' this would have been up on Thursday or something. But because it's Monday I can finally get this up! It's been written for about a week.**

_emoTWiLiGHT beta-d this which is amazing! XD_


	9. Chapter 9 AN PLEASE READ!

**A.N.**

**Ok sorry if you hate me but I wanted you all to know that I'm co-founder of a new twilight youtube channel. It's called twilighttalk101 and it's basically me and my friend Kitty talking about twilight, the books, the fanfic, the music, the film, the fanart, the fanvids, and basically anything and everything we can, we'd love you to come and watch it so type twilighttalk101 into the youtube search bar or you could type in introducing Ashleigh! and that will get you to the video.**

**This is also to say that if you want to get any of your fanfic or fanart or something like that, keep your eyes peeled on my fanfics and I'll ask for them in my regular A.N. I'm not promising that I will review it I'm just keeping options open, I'm not sure what we're going to be reviewing first but we're going to be doing reviews and a video each per week, no promises that it'll be a review though.**

**So if you want one of your pieces (whether it's a fanfic, a fanart or a fanvid, or maybe you're a fan band!) to be reviewed, I'll give you an update at the bottom of my fanfics saying something like TWILIGHTTALK101 ALERT! Then with the information of what I need and then you can review the chapter as usual and then at the bottom of the review put TWILIGHTTALK101 REPLY and then either the fanvid you want to be reviewed, the fanart you want to be reviewed or whatever.**

**If you like this idea please review this A.N. saying you like it and if you have a youtube channel please subscribe to us, right now I think we have 2 and that's me and my beta reader. So please we want to entertain, and we want to show our opinions on the thing we're obsessed with.**

**Thanks for your patience, new chapter up asap! Obsessed.With.Writing xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I didn't know why I had kissed him, but his warm lips against mine made me feel like everything was fine. I pulled away after I'd kissed him and blushed slightly. "Sorry, that was out of order."

He chuckled lightly. "You were always too apologetic." He gently stroked my face with his gentle but strong fingers. I flinched away slightly as he did; I didn't like people touching me, even if it was Edward and I had just kissed him. He frowned but dropped his hand without a second thought. I sighed and looked away. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked gently. I nodded timidly, still not looking at him. I didn't want him to know how bad I felt.

"Well good news, Bella." Carlisle said as he came through the door. I glanced up at him. "After you get your tests done, you can go home." He smiled warmly. "I've already called Esme to get your room all prepared. You'll be able to meet the Hale twins too."

I frowned. I had never heard of the Hale twins so I wasn't sure what to expect. Carlisle smiled calmly then walked out of the room. I turned to Edward slowly. "Who are the Hale twins?" I asked him, slowly and quietly.

He smiled. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the twins that stole my sibling's hearts." I frowned. He laughed. "They are the people that Emmett and Alice fell in love with and they moved to Forks to surprise Alice." I smiled at that. I'm sure Alice loved that. "They've actually visited you a few times." He informed me.

I frowned. "But they don't know me, why would they come and visit me when they don't know me?"

He laughed. "Because me, Alice and Emmett talked so highly of you, when they heard you were in hospital they could do nothing but visit you."

I smiled at that then looked away. A nurse came in. "Bella, I'm sorry but we need to take you in for tests now."

I nodded. "Alright." I said as she came over to me, shooing Edward out of the room.

EPOV

I kept turning the thought of Bella's cracked but amazing lips on mine in my head. I couldn't believe that she had kissed me, it was the best experience that I had gone through, it was the best feeling I had ever felt. I pressed my fingers against my lips and smiled at the thought of hers touching mine with such a delicate and gentle kiss.

I sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic seats, still smiling, when Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came towards me. I still had my fingers against my lips and I was still smiling lightly.

"He looks like he's just been laid." Emmett mumbled bluntly into Rosalie's ear. And Rosalie answered that with a huge smack at the back of his head.

"Show him some respect." She said simply.

I looked up at them. "She's awake." I whispered ecstatically.

"Yeah, Esme told us." Alice said. She knelt down and put her hands on my knee. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"She kissed me." I whispered, unable to speak any louder than I was. "We were talking about monsters and how she never thought I could be even if I wasn't human, and then she leaned in and kissed me." I told them.

"I told you he looked like he'd been laid! It's obvious that because Edward hasn't gotten any ever, that's almost like getting laid!" Emmett said boisterously.

"Emmett, if you don't shut up, you're not going to know what it feels like to be laid ever again." Rosalie snapped. Emmett's eyes widened slightly and he clamped his lips together.

Jasper looked at me. "Do you love her, Edward?" He asked me with a purely curious voice.

I smiled. "I think I do." I said once more in a whisper. "I think I always have, I've just been too blind to see it."

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked me.

"I'm going to try to help her through this and then I'm going to try and win her heart." I told her. I looked up at Alice, knowing my eyes were full of hope. "I truly love her Alice, I just hope she loves me back."

**A.N.- I know it's short and I know you probably hate me but last month I was writing a novel and I didn't have time to do anything else. So yeah sorry, please don't hate me.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being a great beta!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Knock knock. Who's there? Twilight. Twilight who? The thing you don't own………it sounded funnier in my head.**

BPOV

I went back to the Cullen's home. It was beautiful, more beautiful than I had remembered. Esme had really outdone herself this time. I limped into the house, holding onto Alice's shoulder gently as I walked in.

I had met Jasper and Rosalie. They were both distant of me, but that didn't bother me since they didn't know me well. They were both nice though, Jasper had a very calming personality and Rosalie seemed to have the opposite. It didn't matter, they both weighed each other out and seemed to be nice people.

Edward was trying to help me a lot. I think he seemed to blame himself for what had happened. I didn't know why, it was Charlie who did it. But Edward did always confuse me in things like this.

I walked in and saw Esme, she greeted me not with a hug but just with a warm smile. I knew this was so that I didn't feel too uncomfortable and I was very grateful of that. She still seemed like the same warm hearted woman I knew from my childhood. Her hair still had that beautiful shine to it, her face only very slightly aged from time, her smile still the same, her eyes, everything about her. It was as if they'd taken her from a picture of her five years ago and brought her here.

They lead me up into my room, Alice chattering away of something to do with clothes and shopping and shoes and some other ridiculous things, something about showing off my figure. What figure? I was as thin as a stick! It was like the dress up games with her all over again. Not going to be good.

When I was in my room I gasped. It was at least twice the size of my old room, the colours all different shades of golds and creams. There was a big queen sized bed in the middle with a bed spread that matched the paints. There was a wardrobe with brand new clothes already hung up inside it, courtesy of Alice I found out later. There was a small dressing table, a big book shelf stocked with many different literary classics. There was even a computer, CD alarm clock, phone, everything. There was a balcony to see the beautiful woods that lay next to the huge house, there was even an en suite bathroom!

I looked around shocked. "Esme, this…this is way too much." I said my voice small and gaspy from what I could see in front of me.

"Nonsense Bella, you're family and now that you're living with us you will be treated the same way I treat Edward, Alice and Emmett." She said in a very kind and warm voice. She looked at me. "Now dear would you like a nice hot shower or a nice hot bath?" She asked me.

I felt my mouth open slightly, dumbfounded. "Erm, any is fine thank you."

She smiled. "Alice will help you until you're properly on your feet." She said. She motioned for the others to get out but Rosalie stayed.

I frowned at her and she shrugged and smiled. "I might as well help too." She said.

After the bath I felt so much better. I was lying on the bed just looking up at the ceiling in some brand new comfy and warm PJs. We were all having a girly talk, talking and giggling.

"Ok Bella I have something to ask you." Alice said as she sat up and looked at me mischievously. "What do you think of Edward?" After the question was asked Rosalie sat up and looked at me intently too.

I frowned. "Ok in what context? Like as a friend, or what?" I asked her.

Alice giggled. "More than friends, like do you _like _him?" She said straining the like.

Rosalie looked at me. "Come on Bella answer the question." She exclaimed bouncing on the bed slightly with excitement.

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah." I breathed out. "Yeah I do."

They both squealed an ear splitting squeal in my ear. "I knew it!" Alice squealed, happily. She pointed at me. "You should ask him out, you'd be perfect together."

I shook my head. "Not right now Alice." I said.

The squealing stopped and a frown took over Alice's face. "Why not?" She asked.

I sighed. "It feels strange, being able to trust someone again, it's ok with you and you and Esme." I said, nodding over to both of them indicating to them. "But…" I sighed. "I don't know, just something about being around the guys, it scares me."

"Bella no one's going to hurt you again." Rosalie said as she came over and touched my arm. I didn't flinch away from her, but when Edward did it, I did.

I sighed. "Yeah I know no one would, but still, I'm afraid, it really does scare me." I laughed weakly, tears coming to my eyes. "I don't want to feel that pain again." I whispered.

**A.N- Seems like a good place to stop, so yeah I like this one. Sorry it's taken me forever to update, but you know how life can be. Hope you all had a good Christmas and stuff. Review if you like it or if you hate it.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who is just the best, yeah. No other comments needed. __**Beta note- I have no comment. Just review. You don't wanna know what happens if you don't…. **Lol wow no comment, is that good or bad lol._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters**

School got better. I was surrounded by people who actually liked me. I constantly talked to Alice and Rosalie, joked on with Emmett and Jasper, and I was constantly discussing things with Edward. Whether it was homework or music or books or anything. I was warming up to him a lot more.

It had been about a month since everything had happened, no one at school picked on me anymore, but I got the sense that that was because Emmett flexed his muscles if someone even _looked_ at me with anger in their eyes. It was comforting.

I still didn't like guys touching me. It was strange, it was fine for Alice or Rosalie or Esme, but if Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper or Edward touched me, I flinched away from them and began to tremble. Carlisle said this was normal, but I didn't feel right about it. Edward had technically saved my life. It wasn't that I didn't like his touch; I could touch any of them. If I wanted to, that was, but if they touched me, it was too much for me.

Me and Edward had spoken briefly about it and found out if he told me what he was going to do, I didn't flinch. So if he told me he was going to squeeze my hand gently, I wouldn't flinch, if he said he was going to hug me, I wouldn't flinch. But it was starting to wear off. Edward could touch me and the flinches were getting a lot calmer. But it wasn't like that for the rest of them. If Emmett or Jasper or any other male touched me I still flinched the same way I always had.

It was strange to know how much different it was to be with Edward than it was with Emmett or Jasper.

There was a soft tapping on my door, I looked up at it from the book I was reading. "Come in." I said, loudly enough to be heard. Edward came in, smiling. I smiled back at him and moved over on the bed for him to sit down next to me. He had something behind his back. I frowned. "What you got?" I asked him curiously.

He sighed. "You spoil surprises, I hope you know that." He told me as he pulled out from behind his back a huge giant sized slab of chocolate and a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I smiled and clapped my hands together happily, squealing slightly like an excited child. "That is the best sight I've seen in a while." A Greek god carrying chocolate and my favourite Shakespearian play on DVD, I added in my head.

His crooked smile faltered a bit. "Yeah well I thought you should get a bit of a treat, before…" He trailed off.

I frowned. "Before what?" I asked him. He looked away from me. I gently put my hand on his elbow. "Edward, tell me." I urged him.

He sighed. "I wish I could say this in a better way." He closed his eyes. "Your father's trial, it's coming up a bit earlier than we thought."

I frowned. "I thought it wasn't until next month." I said, completely confused.

"They had to pull it forward, putting him in jail is the best right now, we need to, Bella." He put up his hands as if to cup my face, hesitated for warning then put them onto my face with a feather light touch. I looked deep into his shining, sparkling emerald eyes. "He won't hurt you, I swear I won't let him, but you need to do this, we need him in jail just to make everything a little better."

I nodded weakly. "I know." I whispered. "I'm just scared Edward, he never told me why he did it, he just did." I looked at him. "I've been trying my hardest to just forget about him, but I still wake in the middle of the night with his face haunting my dreams, I don't want to sleep anymore because of it." I could feel my hands shaking as I remembered the horrific nightmares. I closed my eyes and let a single tear escape my eyes.

"Hey, hey." He whispered soothingly. "No more tears, he won't touch you, the dreams will fade, and I'll always be here for you."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You won't leave again?" I whispered.

"_Never_." He told me, as he let his thumbs stroke the sides of my face gently. "I will never leave you ever again Bella because…" He sighed and looked away from me as if he were unable to speak the next words that he was going to speak.

"Because what Edward?" I asked, I gently placed my hands on the sides of his face. "Please tell me, please."

He glanced up at me slightly and laughed breathlessly. "You know it's funny, I didn't start admitting this to myself for a long time, never dared." He sighed. "I should have told you, I should have told you the moment I left, then again the moment I came back."

I looked at him completely confused. "Edward, please tell me what you're talking about, tell me what? Whatever it is you can tell me now." I pressed.

"I think it might be too late Bella." He whispered, taking his hands off my face and letting them collapse onto his lap. "I think it might be just days too late to admit." He looked at me. "Come on let's just watch the movie and eat the candy until we feel sick." He said as he went and put the movie on, turning out the lights.

I glanced over to where he sat. "What were you going to say?" I asked him again.

He laughed slightly. "You're not going to let this go are you?" He whispered almost silently.

"No." I whispered back.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bella, but I can't tell you, not for now." He said, the thoughts in his head obviously torturing him with his decision.

I closed my eyes. I had surrendered for tonight, but I wasn't going to give in. I would find out.

**A.N.- Ok kinda cheesy at the end with the Edward and Bella first hospital chapter and a tiny rip off of the final chapter where Bella says she won't give in, but apart from that I do really like this chapter, and I bet you're all like 'OMG WHY DIDN'T HE TELL HER HE LOVED HER?!' but that will come in time, I want Charlie's trial first. I have my window open and I can smell burning food, just to throw that out there for you all. Review please XD**

**Also, if you haven't already checked it out please go check out my fanfiction contest!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who is just THE best beta/friend/weirdo ever. XD ILY KADS!  
__**Beta note: Dude.. I just got called a weirdo! WOOO HOOO MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. ILY KASH! **I know how to keep my friends happy XD and I know my best friend well XDXD_


	13. Chapter 13 AN

**A.N.- I'm so sorry I write so many of these, but my friend needs help. Underneath is the problem**

**My friend has a Twilight RP site.**

**She needs the site to be more active.**

**There's a link to the site in my profile, please go check out the site, I am actually part of it (I play Alice, Jacob and an original characte called Lauren) and all you have to do is sign up as a character. There are rules about it though, you have to write something over 500 words. It's good fun, So far Alice has had a chat with Jasper (until the girl playing Jasper just stopped coming onto the site) and gone shopping with Nessie (it's in the future) but it would be AMAZING if you joined there are a lot of characters still up for grabs, (the day is 27th of February so I can't say that these characters are still up for grabs if you're reading this at a later date) Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Royce King (yup he's in it too), most of the Caren family (original characters), Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and right now I'm making up more human characters for Forks high and for Calvin (yup the Cullen's moved) high. So PLEASE go and just check out the site, see some of the rps already going on and see if you'd like it, it's all reading and writing and stuff and it's a lot of fun, I've been on since about October next year, but she's just transfered the site onto another type, so please go check her out, I know there are a lot of you who read my stuff and I know a lot of you write your own stuff.**

**On another note, I'm not going to be uploading as much (like I upload a lot anyway D:) because my beta is moving house (well she's probably in her new house now) so I can't send her stuff and she can't check it and I'm not uploading without her guidance. So you should check out the RP site more since that will be cool, I'm addicted already and she just put it back up on Tuesday or Monday lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, also should warn you there's quite a bit of language in this.**

I held my breath. My hands were trembling, my heart was pounding beneath my chest. How would this work out? Would it all go right for once? Would it all go wrong? Would they not see the monster that he was? My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, pounding so hard I was afraid that if I didn't keep tight hold on my chest that it would burst free and run off.

I was scared. This could all go badly. I didn't want to see him. I just wanted to live a quiet life with the Cullens. I didn't want to see him; I just wanted to go home, to get better if I could. I didn't want to feel the pain I'd felt.

I kept my head down, held the breath and walked into the trail room. I didn't look up, I just kept my eyes on the floor, never looking up. I sat down in my seat and kept silent throughout the trial.

(**A.N. I don't want to go into huge detail about the trial because I think that if Bella was going through such a traumatic time she wouldn't remember it all.**)

It was all a blur really. They asked me what happened and how I could prove he hit me, of course I had many scars. I showed them and Carlisle showed them x-rays and medical things to show that it had happened in a medical point of view.

I couldn't stay for all of the trial, I asked if I could leave before Charlie came out. Just as he did I was heading out of the door. "You little bitch!" He screamed at me. "You think you can fucking do this without facing me?!" I closed my eyes and ran out of the room, surprised and angry mutterings coming from other people inside. They mustn't have approved of Charlie's behaviour.

Before I was even out of the room, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and as soon as I was out of the room the tears were down my face as I sat down, burying my face in my hands and sobbing insanely.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's perfect voice asking sounding concerned. I looked up slowly. He smiled at me sympathetically as he sat down next to me handing me a tissue. "Dry your eyes." He whispered. "You ok?"

I nodded and took the tissue from him dabbing it onto my tear stained cheeks and eyes. "I'm ok, just a bit you know…upset." I whispered. I sighed and closed my eyes resting my head in my hands as I pushed my hair back with my fingers. "I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought he'd just get sent there, I thought I could face him. I was wrong." I sighed and put my hands at the back of my head, my head between my legs.

I felt a hand on my back. I didn't flinch, not at all. It had gotten a lot better. "Don't worry Bella, I've told you, I'm _not_ going to let him hurt you. Never ever again, I swear."

I looked up at Edward and smiled weakly. "I know, thanks for that. I owe you so much Edward."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I feel like I'm to blame for all of this."

I frowned at him and sat up straight. "What do you mean? Edward you've had nothing to do with this, why would you be to blame?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked away from me. "It's just…it's like if I hadn't left, I wouldn't have missed so much, I would have seen that Charlie would start this, maybe he wouldn't have, it's like if I hadn't left maybe everything would be different. Maybe it would be better."

I shook my head. "Edward, when you left, it tore me apart, but you know what? I don't care. So what if when you left everything changed, so what if people stopped talking to me because I wasn't with Edward Cullen, it just showed me they were using me to get to you. So what if Mike Newton stopped liking me because he realised he had no one to get into a fight with because they were trying to protect me, it showed me that he didn't really like me. So what if Charlie hurt me, it just made me stronger. None of this is your fault Edward, you couldn't stay here, I understand that, you had to leave."

"But." I pressed my finger to his lips before he could finish.

"No buts or ifs. It's not your fault ok Edward? It never has been your fault. It never _will _be your fault. I don't blame you so just take my word for it." I whispered.

He sighed and looked away. "You didn't see yourself when you were on the floor Bella, so broken and bloody. I felt broken when I saw you. It wasn't right; I should have been protecting you."

"You can't protect me from the big bad world every second of every day Edward, if you could it wouldn't be called a life." I said. "You can protect me when you can, and I thank you for that, but don't think it's your duty to protect me from every single little thing. I became a strong person from what I've gone through, and I can look after myself I swear." I said.

He smiled. "Yeah…I know that." He said nodding. "Still, I'll protect you in every way that I possibly can."

I smiled and pressed my lips together nervously. "Can I try something?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Erm…sure, what would that be?"

I smiled and leaned in slowly. I gently pressed my lips to his, closed my eyes and kissed him lovingly. Not passionately, not urgently, not forcefully, not gently. Lovingly, showing him all the emotions that I felt for him, all the emotions that I had felt for him since I was a little girl.

And he kissed back returning the emotion.

**A.N.- Ok I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I'm super busy with College and I'm super busy with writing a novel and everything but I promise I will try to get back on track with Fanfic, don't expect thousands of updates, but I will try to do a few per week for each story, but you have to remember I have exams…two in less than a month and one in just over a month. So yeah. Sorry it's so short I didn't realise it was actually this short.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being amazing as usual.  
__**B.N. – Ashleigh will update as often as she can. But if that's not often enough for you, duck off. (: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER KISS SQUEAL OMG REVIEW!  
**A.N.- Rofl_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight so there.**

Charlie had gone to jail. About ten years or something with a restraining order against him so he couldn't be anywhere near me at any time. It was good.

What wasn't good was Alice was forcing me to go to prom. Ugh. (**A.N.- Links to Alice's, Rosalie's and Bella's prom outfits with shoes and accessories, I love Alice's dress and shoes best, so does my beta XD**) They had me in a long blue halter-neck dress with blue flats and a little blue shrug. Thank god they didn't say I had to wear high heels, I couldn't deny that the heels they were wearing were beautiful and fancy, but they were death traps to me.

"And now for accessories." Alice squealed excitedly. She tucked my hair behind my ears and frowned. "Why aren't your ears pierced?"

"Alice, my father hit and abused me, do you really think that I'd have a pair of earrings to let him pull them out of my earlobes and rip the flesh?" I asked her bluntly.

She winced at my words. "Good point." She smiled. "Ok what about necklace?" She said going over to her jewellery box.

"Actually, I already have something." I told her as I walked into my own room. I had this little box, one that only I had the key for, filled with things I kept safe, things I didn't let anyone see unless I wanted them to. I quickly opened it and pulled out a small heart pendant and walked back to Alice. She smiled and put it around my neck gently.

She gently applied very light browns to my eyelids, and a slight pinky gloss to my lips. Then she started to curl my hair (**A.N.- Just think Bella's hair in the film**) and added little diamonds in it. And then she led me down to Edward.

Now here's where it gets complicated, we hadn't talked about the kiss, and we weren't a couple, but we had decided, or more like Edward gently forced me, that we were going to go to prom together. This was good and bad because I knew that Edward and I were getting closer emotionally, and I liked that. But I was still scared. Although I knew Edward would always protect me and never hurt me, I still felt this distance between us because of what Charlie had done.

But this was the moment. This was the moment where everything changed. I stood there waiting for Edward, sitting on his piano seat, just looking down at the floor.

I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me, wearing a tux, completely shocked. I blushed slightly and looked away. He smiled and knelt down looking into my eyes. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed more and stood up. "Let's just get this over and done with please?" I mumbled.

He chuckled a deep beautiful chuckle and held his arm out for me to loop with my own. I did so and we walked out of the room. He walked me to the car and let me in. I got in slowly and let him shut the door after me.

In all honesty, I was terrified. More than terrified. I had never been to a proper school dance. Charlie had never let me and I had no thought of ever going.

But it was apparently a big deal to the Cullens and the Hales so I promised I would.

The trip to the school was silent. I had nothing to say, and neither did Edward. So we sat there quietly as he drove. I looked over to Edward, down to his hand, and slowly with a very shaky hand, entwined my fingers with his. He glanced over to me and smiled as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled back as he looked back at the road.

After a quick journey there, because of Edward's crazy speed obsession, we were at prom. I slowly got out of the car and looked around. Everyone seemed happy to be there, all wearing beautiful gowns and handsome tuxes. Of course no one looked as handsome as Edward.

We walked into the big dance hall and looked around. No one was dancing apart from Rosalie & Emmett and Alice & Jasper. They seemed so beautiful spinning elegantly, seeming to be out of a fairytale.

"Come on, well go outside." Edward whispered as he lead me outside out onto the canopy with twinkling lights over the top. Everyone left when we went out, I guess they didn't like me still. (**A.N.- Sorry but I really feel the need to do this**)

The song changed to a very soft calming song.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

Edward slowly pulled my feet onto his and slowly helped me sway and step with the music. He slowly and carefully touched the necklace with a very gentle touch. "You kept it." He whispered in awe. "You kept it all these years."

I smiled. "Of course I did, it was a gift, we were ten, I always kept it. I told you I always would." I whispered.

He smiled and pulled out a rubber band out of his pocket. "Good thing I kept mine too."

I laughed slightly. "I bought you a rubber band ball if I remember correctly." I said.

He laughed. "Yes, and unfortunately I let Emmett get to it." He explained. I could only laugh.

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

We kept swaying to the music and I looked into his eyes. "Edward, back at the trial, and back when I woke up. Do you think I should have done it? Or do you regret it?" I asked him nervously.

He frowned. "Bella, do you regret it? Do you think it was a bad idea?" He asked sounding a bit upset.

I shook my head. "No of course I don't regret it, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, but we haven't talked about it and I wasn't sure if you regretted it." I explained as we swayed.

_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming_

He shook his head. "Why would you think I regretted it? You remember when we were watching Romeo and Juliet, and I wasn't going to tell you something." I nodded lightly. "I was too afraid to tell you that…" He sighed and looked away from me.

"Edward." I whispered ducking down slightly so that I could see into his eyes. "Tell me. What were you afraid to tell me?" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and sighed slightly. "I love you." He mumbled.

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

My heart skipped a beat. "You…love me?" I whispered not able to believe what he was saying was true.

He smiled and laughed slightly. "I've always loved you Bella, I've just never had the courage to tell you." He admitted. "I've always been scared about it, worried you didn't love me."

_Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

He smiled and brushed a couple of strands of hair behind my ear ever so gently. It was so kind and warm and caring. He smiled at me warmly. "You know every single night that I was away from you I always thought about you, wondering if you were alright, wondering if everything was alright. I guess you weren't." He sighed slightly and looked away from me.

"Edward, I've told you time and time again it's not your fault." I told him, I leaned in and kissed him lovingly, not even telling him that I was going to.

He kissed me back, slowly wrapping his arms around my neck as he kissed me gently, we were still swaying gently. I loved him, truly.

_Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down_

I pulled away slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. "Is this our fairytale ending?" I whispered slightly jokingly.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is." He whispered. He sighed and looked away. "Excuse me for a second, I need to use the restrooms." He slowly let me off his feet and smiled slightly as he left. I stood looking out on the pond where the lights reflected back up.

"Isn't that touching?" Someone said from behind me. I looked back and saw Charlie standing there. My eyes went wide as I moved back slightly.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in jail." I stuttered out as I felt the fear growing.

He laughed. "You had to go tell them didn't you Bella?" Charlie spat at me walking towards me, I could see he had been drinking. I licked my lips nervously and backed up a bit more, finding that the railing stopped me from moving anymore. "You know you always mess up everything." He snarled.

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Please Charlie." I whispered. "Please, just leave, you shouldn't be here anyway."

He laughed darkly. "Oh I should be here." He raised his arm, showing a gun in his tight grip. "I _really_ should be here." I heard myself whimper out loud. "Now, no screaming Bella. Everything will be fine very soon." He said smiling grimly.

I stood there, frozen in place, not sure what I could do. I could feel my body trembling. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

"No!" Someone shouted out. There was a loud gun shot that rang through my ears.

**A.N.- Ok you know I had to leave it there. Ok so I know that most of my latest work has been extremely short and soon I'm going to be doing extreme revision, but don't worry I will be doing more updating. I'm going to update until this one is done then go onto another one. But I'll update next week if I can get 40 reviews. I know you can do it!**

**Playlist**

**Flightless bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who is amazing XD  
__**B.N.- Can't talk. Freaking out. "I love you"!!! GUN SHOT! WTF. –dies--  
**A.N.- Lol I love my cliffies XD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-** **Don't own it**

**A.N.- Wow thank you to all of the people who reviewed, I wasn't expecting to get over 50 reviews! (I'm writing this a lot before I post it because I'm going to try and make it good so I might have almost 60 by the time this is up XD)**

APOV

The most fun thing to do was makeovers. And it was more fun when it was with Bella. She was not bland like she thought, but she was definitely not up with the fashion. And I loved loved loved to make people look better than they already did. Of course for some people it wouldn't work.

Arranging for this had taken a while _without_ Bella. We didn't want to drag her around the shops so me and Rosalie had gone and picked out the perfect dress. But because we knew Bella wouldn't want to show her arms, we got her a little blue long sleeved shrug so that the bruises and scars from the things that rat Charlie had done to her. It was so cool. She would love it I was sure.

So I quickly got Bella dressed, putting her clothes on, we also gave her a pair of flat shoes. If I knew Bella, a pair of heels would scare the hell out of her. And we didn't want that. We wanted this night to be perfect.

What made it even more perfect was Bella still had a necklace that Edward had given her when they were young. Of course I would have to get her a better chain, a real silver chain so that it wouldn't turn her neck green but for now it was perfect.

As Bella and Edward went, Rosalie and I sat in my room. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a silvery gold to it on one side (**A.N.- Again look on the profile for the dresses there are links to all three complete outfits**) she looked stunning but she always did.

"Do you think they'll admit it to each other?" Rosalie asked excited. Rosalie knew to an extent where Bella was coming from. She had been raped and hit around a couple times by one of her ex-boyfriends. Well I should say ex-fiancé. When Jasper found out, he was furious and the guy almost got beaten to death. When Rosalie told the police what happened, Jasper was there glaring at the guy as he was taken away. This was before we came into the picture. When Emmett heard about this, he promised her that no one would hurt her again.

"I don't know, I hope so." I said truthfully. I sighed and got up. "Come on we're going to be late for the dance."

---

Everything was going _perfectly._ And not just for me and Jasper. For Bella and Edward. They hadn't stayed in the hall for long before they went outside to dance. I smiled happy and kept checking up on them when me and Jasper were dancing. I couldn't help it. I needed to know that everything was ok between them.

"Relax, they're fine." Jasper whispered in my ear before kissing my neck lightly. "You worry too much about them. Edward's a big boy and Bella is getting on fine. She's letting him dance with her isn't she?"

I sighed as we swayed and danced, wrapping my arms more tightly around his neck. "Yeah I guess so, it's just…" I sighed. "I worry about her. She was this really sweet gentle kind and caring kid when I knew her before, now she's so different." I sighed and shook my head.

"And now she's getting better, you can't expect her to just get over it as quickly as one two three. So right now it's _your_ prom, and it's _you_ who is going to stop worrying your little pixie head over every little thing." He whispered spinning me around more. I laughed slightly and kept dancing, still glancing back to the door. "Stop it." He laughed.

I shook my head and looked at him. "I'm not going to just stop checking up on them just because you want me to, we have to be careful. I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong." I whispered to him.

"And I know never to judge you and your feelings, but just this once, please just try to calm down and have a good time." Jasper said calmly.

I glanced over again and noticed that Edward was coming through the doors watching Bella smiling before looking back over heading towards the bathrooms. I stepped away from Jasper kissing his cheek lightly. "One moment." I said as I quickly went over to Edward, half skipping. "Why aren't you out there with Bella having a good time?" I asked putting my hands on my hips as I looked at him.

He glanced over to me and smiled. "Don't worry Alice, we're alright I'm just going to the bathroom. We're still having our fairytale ending." He chuckled.

I looked at him. "Yes, but Cinder**bella **had to leave the ball at midnight, and we know that something bad has to happen before all the good happens." I said simply.

He laughed. "Alice, you worry too much." He quickly headed into the bathroom smiling, humming out the tune of the song.

I sighed and glanced over to the door leading outside. I frowned when I saw Bella backing away from someone. I slowly walked towards the door walking slower and slower. Then I saw him. Charlie had gotten out somehow.

I ran towards Emmett and Rosalie, because they were the nearest people. "Sorry Rose but Bella is once again in trouble. Charlie got out." I said quickly as I grabbed Emmett and pulled him towards the door.

"Everything will be fine very soon." Charlie said. I quickly hurried over to them.

"No!" I shouted out.

Things began to happen very quickly. I felt Edward, Rosalie and Jasper come behind me, Emmett just in front of me. My heart began to race with fear for everyone's life, but mostly for Bella's.

Almost like in slow motion, Charlie turned his whole body around. His eyes like fire, his face filled with the fury and excitement of a psychopath. The gun was facing us. He pulled the trigger.

**A.N.- Sorry I've left it there again, but know it's for your own good. With what I was going to write, the whole story would be over and done with very very soon. And although that's what I'm trying to do (finish up all of my fics so I can start new ones or start working on the ones with only a few chapters up) I don't think any of you want this fic to be over. It will be over soon though, that's why I'm trying to prolong this whole scene. Also, why most of you presume that it was Edward who got shot lol. It still might be but I'm guessing you all thought it was him shouting and it wasn't so I hope you like it.**

**So I'm thinking 45 reviews until you get the next chapter? Plus I might be busy with revision. I have my first A Level exam in two weeks gone Friday and I'm as nervous the Alice with the gun turned on her and her family.**

**I know who is getting shot. Just thought I'd say that. But I'm not telling until probably next chapter XD**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who has betaed this amazingly well as always. But she probably hates me for leaving it where I did.  
__**B.N.- I do. I really do. Ashleigh won't even tell me who got shot. I swear. I'm just as much in the dark as you readers. It's what makes me cry at night.  
Review or be shot. xD  
**A.N.- LOL funny._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**A.N.- Ok a lot of you were mad I did the last chapter, but honestly I know you guys don't want this to end as soon as it will so I was trying to stretch it all out for you guys. This time you will actually find out who got shot. That's a promise. Also I'm going to start doing this for the songs I'm listening to when I write it so if you want to listen to get you into the mood, go ahead.**

**Song- Going Under by Evanescence**

BPOV

I braced myself for the bullet, but realised seconds too late that Charlie had turned the gun onto the Cullens. I let out a gasp as I saw Emmett fall back from the bullet's impact on his body. The others went for Emmett, Rosalie screaming bloody murder. I didn't. I went straight for Charlie. I knocked the gun out of his hand and picked it up before he could and held it to his head.

My hand trembled as I held the gun. "You monster." I whispered to him, my eyes filled with tears. "How_dare_you do that!" I screamed at him.

I looked at Emmett, he was lying on the floor, the others no clue what to do. I knew I could help him, I'd had enough cuts and scrapes and such that I had been used to dealing with myself because Charlie would never let me go to the hospital. I had read about first aid and I knew how to help him.

"Rosalie, come here and keep Charlie here." I shouted over. Rosalie looked up at me with fury in her eyes. "I can help Emmett." I told her.

She walked over to me glaring at Charlie. "I get to hold the gun right?" She asked taking the gun from me and putting it to Charlie's head.

"Don't kill him." I told her. She was about to protest but I stopped her "I know you hate him for what he's done to Emmett, but he hurt me more and I want the honours to kill him." I said simply.

She looked from me to Charlie and back again before nodding. "Just help Emmett ok?"

I nodded and walked over to Emmett. His eyes were shutting and his white shirt was stained with a lot of blood, I checked his back and found there was no exit wound. The bullet was still lodged in him.

I quickly took my blue shrug off and looked up at the others. "Edward, Jasper, this is going to hurt him but I need you to keep him still while I do it, it's for his own good. Alice you'll know when to do this but I need you to stop the bleeding with my shrug when you know." I said simply. "Rosalie make sure Charlie doesn't go anywhere." I called back to her.

"Oh he's not going anywhere." She said furiously. Anger I knew was aimed at him.

"What are you going to do Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him. "I'm going to help him, I just need you to hold him down ok?" He nodded. I looked at Emmett. "Emmett, keep your eyes open alright. I need you to do something for me too ok?" I asked him.

He looked up at me weakly. "What?" He asked barely whispering.

"Ok I want you to count back from five then brace yourself ok? You have to keep awake and you need to do this for me ok?" I looked at Edward. "Did you call an ambulance or Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle's on his way now." He said.

I nodded. "Alright Emmett I want you to start counting ok? Nice and loud, but not too loud." I said.

"Five…four…" His voice was barely above a whisper. I tossed the shrug to Alice so that she could add pressure when she had to. "Three…two…one." On one I put my head down and started to suck at the bullet wound, blood filling my mouth quickly. Emmett screamed loudly, his body lashing around beneath me, but Edward and Jasper kept him still enough. I kept sucking at the wound, I could feel it being stretched as the bullet began to travel back out. I then felt the bullet come into my mouth.

I came up from the wound and spat out the bullet and the blood in my mouth as Alice added pressure to her brother's bloody wound. They were all talking to him trying to keep him awake. I coughed and gagged a bit as I got the taste of blood out of my mouth. I then stood up and walked over to Rosalie and Charlie.

I lay my hand on Rosalie's shoulder and pulled the gun from her hand. "Go help Emmett, he needs his girlfriend to comfort him and keep him alive." I said. She looked at me and nodded, letting go of the gun and heading over to Emmett.

I looked over at Charlie, the gun still pointed at him. "Look who has the upper hand now Charlie. I have the gun, Emmett is_not_going to die. You lost." I whispered.

He looked up at me and sneered. "Stupid whore. You think that anyone can keep me from killing you and every single one of your friends?"

I looked at him. "If I pull this trigger, you die Charlie, but before I do, I have a few things I want to tell you."

He laughed. "Stupid girl, you actually think that-"

"Mom left us Charlie." I said simply, interrupting him and his pathetic talk. "She left you and she left me and she's never coming back."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked me.

I laughed slightly. "I'm going to let you figure it out." I said simply. I heard sirens in the background. "Edward you called the cops didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah they're on their way." He said.

"How's Emmett doing?" I asked him.

"He's lost a lot of blood but I think he'll be ok." He said.

I bent down to Charlie's eye level. "Charlie. I will never stoop to your level. So what I'm going to do, is leave you to the hands of the law. You'll either rot in jail or rot in hell." I said.

He chuckled darkly. "I got outta jail Bells." I winced as he called me the name he used to call me when I was younger, when he _cared_. "What makes you think I won't get out again?"

I looked at him. "You only got out because you knew the place. If they take you to a new prison, let's say in Chicago, you won't know the place, you won't get out. I would never and will never sink to your level Charlie, I wouldn't kill you, I wouldn't try." I said. The cops came round and I handed them the gun as they grabbed Charlie and handcuffed him.

I walked over to Emmett, who was now being seen to by Carlisle. I felt Edward grab my hands to help support me. "How is he Carlisle?" I asked.

Carlisle looked up at me. "He'd be a lot worse if that bullet was still in him, the muscle would have grown around the bullet and would have been dangerous." He said smiling. "He'll be ok, might be in pain for a while but he's going to live."

Everyone seemed so relieved by that. I definitely was. I looked up at Edward. "I guess this isn't time for our fairytale ending just yet." I said.

He chuckled and kissed me. "We will soon though." He whispered.

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was barely able to stay awake and Rosalie was crying hard. I looked at Edward. "I can't do this while they're in so much pain." I said as I let go of Edward's hands and walked over to Rosalie.

I knelt down next to her. "He's going to be ok." I whispered to her, a feeble way of comforting her."

She nodded. "I know." She whispered the tears finally stopping. She looked over at me and smiled weakly. "Thanks, for helping him. You didn't have to."

I nodded. "I did, I know what it feels like to be in a lot of pain, and if I can stop pain, I will. Plus Emmett's like a big brother to me." I said.

She smiled weakly. She handed me back my now bloodied shrug. "I know you can't exactly wear it again, but we thought you might have wanted it back, I don't know why."

I smiled and took it from her and smiled. "I'm just happy he's ok." I whispered.

She nodded. "Me too." She whispered back.

**A.N.- Ok, so I liked this chapter. But I have a feeling a lot of people who critique harshly will pick up on a few things so I shall try to explain a couple things.**

**1, I don't know if taking a bullet out of the wound would help any more, I know that if it was lodged in a main artery or vein it would make things worse so know that it wasn't lodged in a main artery or vein.**

**2, Bella stepped in to do this, and wasn't afraid of blood and stuff because she's so used to blood and pain from Charlie in previous chapters and in the past. Remember this is an AU so anything can be different.**

**3, If anyone thinks that Charlie should have been killed I don't care about it, Bella wouldn't kill him, we all know Bella's heart's too big for that.**

**4, Rosalie didn't kill him because she was too worried about Emmett. I don't care if she was angry, she would be overcome with more fear for her love than anger for a killer.**

**5, Just thought I'd let you guys know this update was so late because after the first two days I had 44 reviews and I wasn't going to update until I had 45, and I didn't get that until today. So people who didn't review and just favourited and alerted (yes that means you who is sitting at the computer wondering why the hell you're reading all of these A.N.s) it's because some of you were too lazy to review. So 40 this time.**

**Ok so in the next couple of chapters (there aren't going to be many) they are going to be in the future. I know what happens and I'm warning you if you don't like Bella being so alright with blood and wounds you won't like her future career. I hope you'll like it because I have it all planned out and I like the ending.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because she's amazing! Even if she does FAIL at spelling and typos and lying down. HA.  
__**B.N.- Yeah, I fail. It's cool. But…I AM NOT IN POSSESSION OF A FACE. I loved this chapter so much. Forget 40, give Ashleigh 50 reviews. I know you can do it. (:  
**A.N.- Ok Kads you changed the font so while I'm writing this it's all weird and small and I DON'T LIKE IT. Plus, you have Joe Jonas' face MUHAHAHAHA_


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- Ok before I start the chapter I want to say something. I got a review for the last chapter about how just because I get reviews doesn't mean it's a good story, some stories are good and don't get many reviews and I understand that. But I think now I should tell everyone**_**why**___**I always ask you for so many reviews.**

**I don't like this fic. I loved it when I started it but by the time I got to about the third chapter it got annoying and I just wanted it to be over. The only reason that I kept updating was because of all the feedback I got through the reviews, things like**_**It is really good!! please update soon!**___**and**_**this story is awesome :]**___**so yeah that's why I do need the reviews or else I wouldn't have continued it at all.**

**So yeah, thanks to people who have reviewed I really do appreciate it and it is because of you guys that I have continued it and I am almost finished the full fic.**

**Ok so the song I've is obviously a very twilighty song but I've chosen it because of the start and this version is really sad and stuff and I think it reflects Bella's emotions in the chapter.**

**Song- Paramore- Decode (acoustic)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

EPOV (15 Years later)

Bella and I stayed together after everything. We weren't married, I hadn't dared ask the question. I didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do. But we had moved in together, and I did have an engagement ring.

I was sitting at my piano teaching a child. Bella loved this, she had always wanted a child of her own, but unfortunately she couldn't have one because of the abuse she'd gotten from Charlie. So she always loved to see me teaching the kids in our own house. I don't just teach how to play piano, I compose for movies and TV shows and stuff like that. I get a pretty decent amount for it.

Bella became a doctor. She found out that she was really good at first aid with Emmett and became a doctor at the hospital's trauma centre, of course because we were in Forks it wasn't a very good place for her career, so we moved back to my real home town. Chicago.

We were still unpacking our boxes actually. Boxes half opened with different things out. It was a lot of mess, but Bella had told me that I wasn't allowed to unpack without Bella because she said it wasn't fair I did all the work.

She still had scars. They didn't bother her, but they bothered me. It showed that I couldn't be there for her, I couldn't help her when she needed help the most. It always made me feel like a bad person, though I would never admit that to Bella.

When the little boy, Harold I think his name was, had finished, I gave him his homework just as his mother knocked on the door. She paid me, seven dollars fifty for an hour's lesson, took her son by the hand and led him out.

I smiled and put the money in my wallet. I knew Bella would be out late, it was her after work class, then it was the last Thursday of the month which meant one thing. I didn't approve of her ritual on the last Thursdays, but I couldn't talk her out of it so I let her. So, while I was waiting, I went into the kitchen and decided to make something big and extravagant for her when she came back.

She was now training to be a therapist. Child therapist, to help children who had been abused in their past. We all knew that she would be fantastic at this job. She loved kids and she could help them get over their pasts because she knew how hard it was since she had been through it herself.

I decided I would make my special spaghetti bolognaise for her. I quickly began preparing the vegetables and meat. After about ten minutes of me preparing the veg there was a knock on the door. I sighed and washed my hands before going to the door to see who was there. When I opened it a little pregnant pixie, a southern gentleman and two kids clinging to the man's hands were standing there.

Jasper and Alice had gotten married two years after high school. Alice was a fashion designer and Jasper had enrolled into the army. Alice had had two children, one boy that she called Max and a little girl that she called Charlotte. Max was ten and Charlotte was six. She was now having another and she was positive that it was another girl. We all waited to see if she was right, which she normally was.

I smiled at them and let them in. Grabbing Charlotte and pulling her into a hug as I always did to make her giggle. "What brings you guys over to Chicago?" I asked them. They were living in Texas believe it or not. Jasper had wanted to go back to his home town. Alice had agreed as long as they could regularly visit the family.

Alice smiled. "Where's Bella?" She asked. "We have questions to ask. But we've gotta ask Bella too." She was still her usual bubbly self, just not as jumpy.

"Where's Aunty Bella?" Charlotte asked, looking up at me with her adorable eyes.

I smiled at her. "She's at a class, then she has some business to take care of." I said looking at Alice and Jasper. They knew perfectly well that it was today that Bella made herself go.

Jasper looked at me. "This is seriously important." He said to me. "We knew that she was out tonight but this seriously is something we need to know the answer to as soon as we ask, and we have to ask today."

I went and put Charlotte down. "Why don't you go and play with the toys in the spare bedroom, there might be some other stuff as well." I said to her smiling, she nodded and practically ran upstairs. I looked at Max. "Let me guess, you want to watch TV."

"Duh." Max said with a scrunched up look on his face.

"Max, what have we told you?" Jasper asked, a warning tone in his voice (**A.N. Lol I've always thought Jasper would be a very good but pretty strict dad**)

Max sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes please Uncle Edward, if that would be alright with you." It was obvious he didn't want to talk like this.

I laughed. "Go ahead." I said as I passed him the remote.

I grabbed Alice and Jasper and pulled them to one side. "Why do you need to talk to us?" I asked them.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We can't tell you until Bella is here. What time did she finish work?" She asked.

I looked at the clock. "She finishes in half an hour, then she goes to do her monthly visit, then she goes to her classes. She's probably going to be back late, you sure you guys are alright for staying that long?" I asked them.

Jasper sighed and looked at Alice who just laughed. "Get the guest rooms set up because if we have to we'll stay the night."

I just laughed and shook my head. "I'll call Bella to tell her. She might not be busy." I went over to the house phone and dialled her cell phone number.

After two rings she picked up. "Hey honey something wrong? You know I'm at work." She said her voice sounding happy yet exhausted.

I frowned slightly. "Baby you sound tired, are you alright?" I asked.

She just laughed. "Of course I'm alright, but I've had a very busy day, there was this one guy who came in with a sword down his throat. He'd seen someone on TV doing sword swallowing and as they say, monkey see monkey do."

I felt a frown cross my brow. "He tried to swallow a sword?" I looked over at Alice and Jasper who just burst out into laughs and giggles.

"Who's there with you? I recognise that laugh, why didn't you tell me Jasper and Alice were coming?!" She asked completely shocked and slightly hurt.

"I didn't know, they just landed on our door step. That's why I'm calling, they need to tell us something, they say it's important." I told her.

"Well it will have to wait, you know what's happening today." She said.

I sighed. "Honey, do you really have to do this? I mean it's not as if you need to do this." We had had this conversation many a time, and it always turned out the same.

"But I do need to do this Edward, you know how I feel about it, and I know how you feel so I think we should stop this conversation and you should tidy the guest rooms for our guests and I'll be home as soon as I've finished everything up here." She said.

I sighed. "Alright, I'm making spaghetti so hurry home as soon as you can." I told her.

She giggled. "Mmmmm, spaghetti, the key to my heart." She teased. "I'll be about two hours tops. It's not a long lesson." She said. "I love you." She said.

I smiled. "I love you too, hurry home."

I looked up at Alice and Jasper. "So, got anything else you can tell me without Bella?" I asked them.

**A.N.- Ok so super quick this weekend I'm in London, next week I have an exam (as well as tomorrow) and the week after that I'm on holiday to somewhere called the Blue Dolphin. I'll update later in the week hopefully but it's also my birthday and my friend's birthday and we are planning a birthday thing on Friday so I'm not sure. Thanks for your reviews. Probably last chapter next chapter. I'm trying to drag it out for you guys.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT (I just forgot how to spell that) for being emoMAZING and stuff. Love ya kads.  
__**B.N. You fail for forgetting how to spell that. You're emomazinger. Love ya Ashers.  
PEOPLE YOU NEED TO REVIEW. SHE DOESN'T LIKE THIS DAMN STORY EVEN THOUGH I DO AND SHE'S WRITING IT FOR YOU SO YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!  
Just saying.  
**I'm not emomazinger you are._


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.- Ok thanks to everyone who was very supportive about the whole 'I don't like the story' bit.**

**Song- (I don't have a specific song but a specific CD) 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

BPOV

I was in the trauma centre of the hospital, just having finished taking a sword from a guy's throat. How he got it lodged in there I didn't want to know, and how it hadn't tore up his throat from him gagging. But we had got it out with minimal damage. I told him not to do it again or else it would be a lot worse.

I had about half an hour to go until I had to leave. I was thinking of missing my class tonight, but I wasn't sure.

I had the last say in Charlie's sentence. Either the death penalty or just life in jail. I couldn't kill him. So I said he would spend the rest of his life in jail. He hadn't tried to escape, and I saw him every last Thursday of the month. I didn't want to turn out like him and this was my way of proving to everyone, including myself, that I wasn't. That even though I hated him for what he had done, I could go and see him even after what he had done.

There was a very fine line between love and hate, and I found myself crossing that line a lot when it came to Charlie. Of course I loved him, he was my father; I didn't care what anyone said about me for going to see him.

I knew that Edward didn't like it. He was scared that Charlie would try to get at me again. I didn't think he would though, the security was very good at the prison he was in. He wouldn't be able to hurt me, after all he hadn't even tried ever since that prom.

Suddenly my phone began to buzz in my pocket, I took off my gloves quickly and checked who it was. I smiled as I saw it was Edward, but I had to wonder why he was ringing when he knew I was at work. I answered it quickly. "Hey honey, something wrong? You know I'm at work." I said.

"Baby you sound tired, are you alright?" He sounded concerned as usual. I had to laugh.

"Of course I'm alright, but I've had a very busy day, there was this one guy who came in with a sword down his throat. He'd seen someone on TV doing sword swallowing and as they say, monkey see monkey do." I said.

"He tried to swallow a sword?" He asked, sounding completely confused. I then heard a sudden burst of laughs and giggles from two voices I recognised as Alice and Jasper.

"Who's there with you? I recognise that laugh, why didn't you tell me Jasper and Alice were coming?!" I asked him. I was pretty upset he hadn't told me.

"I didn't know, they just landed on our door step. That's why I'm calling, they need to tell us something, they say it's important." He said.

"Well it will have to wait, you know what's happening today." I said, knowing it would get him slightly upset and soon the same conversation as usual would pop up.

He sighed. He was about to start talking about the whole 'I don't want you going to go see Charlie because he tried to kill you' thing. "Honey, do you really have to do this? I mean it's not as if you need to do this." He said, sounding slightly contradictory.

"But I do need to do this Edward, you know how I feel about it, and I know how you feel so I think we should stop this conversation and you should tidy the guest rooms for our guests and I'll be home as soon as I've finished everything up here." I said simply. Not about to tell him I was thinking about skipping my class.

He sighed again, he nearly always did. "Alright, I'm making spaghetti so hurry home as soon as you can." He said.

I had to giggle, he knew my love for his cooking, his spaghetti especially. "Mmmmm, spaghetti, the key to my heart." I teased him. "I'll be about two hours tops. It's not a long lesson." Since I probably wasn't going to go. "I love you." I added.

"I love you too, hurry home." I could hear the smile in his voice. I quickly hung up the phone and went to see if I'd be able to get off work quicker. I wanted to know why Alice and Jasper were there. I knew Alice was pregnant so it must've been important for them to come all the way to Chicago.

I sighed and headed over to the office to hand in some paper work.

**A.N.- I'm trying to stretch this out as much as I can. These are the last chapters. Ok so a lot of people think I'm just going to abandon this story right now. I told you guys that so you'd hopefully review and give me more motivation for writing this.**

**Speaking of your reading pleasure I have a book recommendation for you all. I have just finished reading the Study series by Maria V. Snyder, the books are called Poison Study, Magic Study and Fire Study and they are fantastic. I have read the last two in two days. They are fantastic books and I think you should all go and buy them or get them out of the library and read them. Like now.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile to see which story I'm going to finish next, I'd like you all to take it please because I want to finish all my open stories and I would like an order to them. Thank you!**

**Also (sorry for so many alsos) I'm away next week so yeah you won't hear from me for a week. I'm not taking my laptop on the holiday.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for everything XD but right now she's sleeping so shhhhhh don't wake her.  
__**B.N.- XD. Ashleigh is amazing. Even when I completely ditch her (like Edward did to Bella in New Moon) to take a nap, she still doesn't hate me. I've got the coolest best friend ever. So, review…she deserves lots. (Try for 66, ya'll) XD  
**A.N.- Why would I hateyou for actually sleeping? Lol I always go away to sleep._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight :(**

**A.N.- Ok this isn't the last chapter like I said it would be, sorry I'm a liar.**

**The song I chose is fantastic for Bella's thoughts towards Charlie.**

**Song- I feel Everything by Idina Menzel**

BPOV

I quickly put my work clothes in my locker and pulled on my regular clothes. I had brought a white blouse and grey dress pants. I always wore very formal clothes when I went to see Charlie.

As I walked out of the hospital I went past the maternity ward. I glanced over at all the beautiful new born babies. I could feel myself welling up. I had just been informed the week before that I couldn't have children because of the abuse and malnourishment. That had upset me. I had always wanted a child.

I pulled myself back together and walked to my car. I had decided to miss my class today. I wanted to see my niece, nephew, new best friend and the calmest guy in the world. Hey, if you could put up with Alice, you_had_to be very calm.

I headed over to Chicago's securest prison. My hands were shaking, I was always nervous before I saw him.

When I got there I filled out the forms which I had filled out at least fifty times before. I smiled at the prison guard who led me into the usual room. I sat down and waited for Charlie.

About five minutes later he walked in. I looked up at him smiling slightly. I didn't ever act angry at him. Yes he had done some bad things in his time, but he was still my dad. "Hi Charlie." I said simply.

He nodded towards me, acknowledging me. "Bells.

"How've you been keeping?" I asked him.

He laughed slightly and shook his head slightly. "I see those lessons have been working, you're starting to sound like a real therapist." He commented.

I laughed slightly and glanced up at him. "Too formal?"

"A little, yeah." He nodded.

I sighed. "Sorry, Alice and Jasper and the kids are over at the house, they have some news apparently, I'm a bit nervous and curious about that." I explained.

"When am I gonna hear about yours and Edward's kids? I know you're one to want them, Bells."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Found out last week that I can't have children." I told him, the sadness apparent in my voice.

"Why can't you have them?" He asked, his voice seemed slightly rough. He knew the answer already.

I glanced up at him. "Doctor said my reproductive organs didn't grow properly from malnourishment and were destroyed worse from abuse." My throat was dry and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Bells, I was just…" He stopped, thinking about what to say.

"Depressed, angry, hateful, sad, lonely? I felt it when Edward left, Charlie, but I didn't do anything like that." I told him, my voice hard and cold.

"You didn't have the love of your life leave you for some glorified baseball player." He banged his fist hard on the table. I didn't flinch, he was getting his emotions out.

"No he wasn't the love of my life, then. You took it out on me, what could I do to stop you?" I pulled up my sleeves, showing him so many of the scars he'd given me that he had never seen. He flinched at the sight of them. Did he feel the pain, did he feel guilt? "I'm used to looking at them, but Renee left us both. Hurting me was never going to bring her back."

He looked at me then sighed heavily. "I know, I always knew. But when she died." His voice cracked and he tried to hide the tears.

I sighed. "I know, it's tough, but it was still no reason to do what you did." I grabbed his cuffed hands in my and looked into his eyes. "She left us both, Dad. That you never understood." I always have the father/daughter type talk now. In some bizarre way we had become closer now he was in jail.

He sighed. "So what you gonna do for kids? You thought about it yet?"

I laughed weakly, tears in my eyes. "We just got the news last week, we haven't thought about that yet." I told him.

He glanced at my left hand. "Still no ring?" He grunted.

I fanned my fingers out, palm down, looking at the ringless finger. "Yeah, maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him."

"I really doubt that Bella, give him time." He said.

I sighed and looked at him, wanting to get off the subject. "How's the food here?"

He laughed slightly. "Not as bad as you'd think really. Still not a picking on the food you make."

I laughed at that. "I don't cook anymore, don't have the time. Edward's the one who cooks now."

He chuckled slightly at that. "So how's the job?" He asked me this most times. I always had at least one funny story.

I laughed. "Couple weeks ago I got Jacob Black in, he'd been cliff diving and hit a rock. Lots of blood and a couple broken bones."

Charlie frowned deeply. "Jacob Black?" He asked confused, I could tell he knew the name but he didn't know where from.

"You remember your friend Billy Black?" Charlie nodded. "His seven year old son." (**A.N. You'll find out why he's so young later**)

Charlie laughed. "Who'd Billy hook up with young enough to have a kid?"

I laughed with him. "I don't know, but it happened,"

We spent the rest of the time like this. Talking about funny stories from my work, and talking about funny stories and fights from Charlie's lifestyle. After a while someone came in. "Hour's up Miss Swan." The prison warden said.

I nodded a thanks to him and looked up at Charlie. "Guess I'll see you in a month." I said.

He smiled. "I look forward to your visit." I smiled back and stood up heading to the door. "Bells." Charlie said suddenly, just before I was out of the door. I turned to him puzzled. "Don't give up on Edward yet, about the ring I mean. He'll come around."

I smiled. "Thanks Charlie."

He shifted uncomfortably. "See you later Bella."

I nodded. "I'll be back soon, Dad." And then I left.

**A.N.- Ok so yeah I like this one, I wrote it while I was away in a caravan and I was bored out of my mind. I have book recommendations. The Study Series, Poison Study, Magic Study and Fire Study they're a fantastic series and if you haven't read them I would tell you you really need to.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT.  
__**B.N.- Hehehehe…there's perks to being a beta and best friend. I know some inside scoop.  
-feels cool-  
REVIEW OR DIE…….BY WAY OF PRETTY DRESS………AND FISH.  
What? It happens.  
STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT I'M NOT INSANE.  
GO AWAY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS? REVIEW. MY GOSH, YOU KIDS ARE IDIOTIC.  
-cries-  
**A.N.- Lol don't cry Kads you're not insane, we'll tell the nasty men with white coats to come help you._


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.- Final chapter next chapter. And the song that I've chosen is a pretty feel good song and one that reflects the chapter completely so I would really recommend listening to it while reading the chapter.**

**Better Days by Faith Hill**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

I quickly drove home, not at a crazy speed but enough to get me there within the hour. I walked into the house and was greeted by two little kids. "Aunt Bella!"

I smiled down at them. "Hey guys, when did you both get so big?!" I shouted as they pushed me to the ground in a hug. I just laughed as I lay there.

"Hey both of you get off your poor auntie. Come on before I have to get you both." Jasper said, he was smiling so he knew it was a very light hearted thing.

"Oh I don't care, I'm glad to see them." I looked at Edward. "Did you get them the ice cream?" I saw their eyes light up as I said that.

He laughed. "No we haven't eaten dinner yet." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back. "How was things?" He asked.

I smiled. "Very good." I kissed him again.

"Ew! Aunt Bella you'll get cooties!" Charlotte giggled as we kissed.

I laughed back. "Oh well, I'll battle through it."

"Daddy said it's against the law to kiss before you're married." Charlotte said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I laughed. "Well I guess they'll have to throw me in jail." I said.

"Ok enough of talking, me and the baby are hungry!" Alice said as she sat down at the table. She glanced around at the room. "Why haven't you guys unpacked properly yet?"

I laughed. "My fault, I want to help with the unpacking but I don't have time with my classes and my job."

Edward began serving the food and we began to eat. For the first couple minutes we were silent, but the wonder for what Alice and Jasper were here to tell us was eating up inside me.

I glanced up at Alice. "Can I ask what this news is?" I asked her before taking another bite.

She smiled and took another helping of the food. "Yes, alright I guess I can say now." She turned to Jasper. "Do you want to say, since it's more to do with you?"

He smiled and nodded, then turned to us. "Ok, you guys remember my cousin Emily right?" I nodded and glanced at Edward who was also nodding. I loved Emily she was the sweetest woman in the world. Bar Esme. "Well, she's found out that she's got cancer." My fork dropped out of my hand.

"What?" I asked quietly, tears coming to my eyes.

Jasper cleared his throat, it was obvious he wasn't very comfortable talking about it. "Well it's too late to do anything about it. But this isn't the news we wanted to tell you."

"The news is good news, besides Emily dying." Alice said.

"Well, she's a single mother, her fiancé was in a motorbike accident and he left her while she was pregnant. She had the baby yesterday and she's known about the cancer for about three days. She can't look after the child, but she doesn't want it to go into care." He explained.

I frowned. "But what does this have to do with us?" Edward asked the question I had wanted to ask.

"Well, Jasper and I thought that maybe, since Bella can't have a child of her own, if you'd both like to adopt the child. She's perfectly healthy, the cancer hasn't spread to the child and she's had many many checks, it's a miracle." Alice looked up at us smiling. "Emily asked if we knew anyone was capable of looking after her child, she hasn't named it so that the couple who wanted to raise her could name her whatever they liked."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't, I was speechless. This was one of the best things someone had thought about doing for us. I couldn't do anything.

"Thank you, Jasper, Alice. This means the world to us." Edward said grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly, I just nodded along with him. I looked over at him to see the tears that were welling in his eyes too.

Alice smiled. "No, thank you, we couldn't have taken the child in, not with a third kid on the way, and Rosalie and Emmett are already on their fourth (**A.N. You know it would happen, they're all about…physical love and Rose always wanted a child**) and we knew you both really wanted a child. We only thought it the best. We know you'll be great parents."

I just laughed; my whole world seemed so much brighter.

"I have something to say too." Edward announced. I frowned at turned to him. He sighed. "Let me go get something first." He quickly dashed upstairs a grin on his face.

I looked over confused at Alice. "Do you know what your brother is doing?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I have an idea, but I could be wrong." She said evasively.

Edward walked back into the room and smiled at me. "Isabella Swan, you are my life, and I think with all of the good news happening now, I really think this is the right time." He got down onto one knee, I knew I must've looked like a fish my mouth felt like it was open that wide. He slowly took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you, Isabella Swan, please do me the honour of being my wife for the rest of our lives?" He asked.

"Awwwwwwww!" Alice and Charlotte said together.

I just nodded dumbly. I realised what it must have looked like and shook myself mentally, I smiled. "Yes Edward, I'd love to."

He smiled and picked me up twirling around. I felt tears pouring over onto my cheeks. "Now it's time for our real fairytale ending." I whispered in his ear.

**A.N.- I am so tempted to leave it here, but no, I'm going to do where they get the child and then it'll be perfect. Note I am not going to do a sequel to this, however because I would love to see a sequel come (which will be explained why next chapter) I will be leaving this opened if someone would like to take it and open a sequel. If you would like to take me up on this offer tell me in a review.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who is amazing.  
__**B.N.- AWWWW OMG OMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMG HE PROPSOEPOIDS! I can't type when I'm excited. HE PROPOSED! Odfjnugficfkj OMGOGMGOMGOMGOGM EEEEE so cute omg. Review. Omg. Cute. Wow. Omg he proposed. EXTERMINAAATEEEEEEE!!!  
**A.N.- I don't know when the dalek came into it lol._


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.- Final chapter. All in Edward's POV so the song is**

**Rule the world by Take That**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything so you know.**

EPOV

We were flying to Texas, heading to meet Emily and our new baby. We'd seen the picture, and she was adorable. Bella was almost in tears when she saw her.

Bella was so happy when Alice and Jasper told us. Of course we felt terrible for Emily, but we would care so much for the beautiful baby.

Bella was excited, I could tell by the fact she had barely slept last night and she was refusing to sleep now. She looked exhausted but I'm sure if she could she would be dancing along the isles.

Because there was six of us, Bella, Charlotte and I were in one group of seats, and Alice, Jasper and Max were behind us. Charlotte was sitting colouring with her crayons, I was looking through a music catalogue looking for a new piano bench and Bella was sitting on her hands staring out of the window.

I gently placed my hand on her knee, making her turn and focus her big brown eyes on me. I smiled at her. "Honey why don't you go to sleep?" I asked her quietly. "You look exhausted."

She smiled at me. "I can't sleep, I don't want to try, what if I wake up and this was all a dream?" She asked me.

"That's not going to happen." I said as I kissed her cheek. "Come on honey I can tell you're desperate for sleep, just rest your eyes for a couple hours. I'll wake you when we land." I whispered, kissing her again.

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't sleep."

I sighed shortly. "You're too stubborn." I mumbled under my breath. I looked at her gently. "Come on honey, think about it, you go to sleep and time will go quicker, you'll see the baby quicker. Come on, you really need sleep." I gently lay her head on my shoulder and began to slowly and quietly hum her lullaby.

She groaned. "You're not fair." She mumbled sleepily. I chuckled and kept humming the tune. Soon her breath slowed and she was sleeping soundly.

Alice and Jasper chuckled. I turned back to them. "That wasn't nice Edward, she was only excited." Alice said.

"She was wearing herself out because of it though, I didn't want her passing out when we got there." I said.

They just laughed and went back to what they were doing.

(**A.N.- Skipping to the next day when they go see Emily, this chapter is probably going to be very very short sorry**)

It was early in the afternoon, we were waiting in Alice and Jasper's guest room where we were staying for a couple of days. Bella was pacing a hole in the floor. I couldn't blame her I was very nervous myself. I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around Bella and kissing her cheek lightly. "Stop pacing, you're going to go through the floor." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me nervously. "But I'm just really nervous. I mean we're getting a baby, Edward." She whispered to me, excitement in her eyes and in her voice.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I know honey, I know." I kissed her forehead

There was a knock on the door and we both looked up to see Jasper standing there. "We're heading to the hospital now." He said. Bella smiled and tensed slightly.

I looked at her and noticed she looked incredibly excited. I smiled and kissed her lightly before we headed out of the room after Jasper.

Alice was standing in the living room her voice raised slightly. "And don't let them have too much sugar, I swear if you give Max sugar you'll never get him off the ceiling. And remember that Charlotte is allergic to nuts. The allergy pen is in the top drawer in the living room, if she accidentally eats one, stab her in the neck with it."

"Alice, we've had Leah baby sit the kids for years why do you always have to go through the things she already knows about?" Jasper asked as we went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Because she likes to make sure I haven't become stupid since the last time I baby sat them, I'm used to it now Mr Hale, it's part of the routine." Leah said smiling as she sat down. "Go on, I know what's happening, and I think your friend over there is going to die if you don't get her there soon."

We all glanced at Bella who was looking more and more excited. We all laughed slightly, said goodbye to the kids and to Leah and left for the hospital. Bella was beginning to get anxious, she had a face she pulled when she was anxious and it was there now.

"Honey, calm down, everything's going to be fine." I kissed the top of her head.

She laughed weakly. "I know, you've continuously told me that since we left Chicago, I'm just nervous." She nuzzled my neck lightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her comfortingly. We sat there in silence for the rest of the car journey.

As soon as we pulled up to the hospital Bella was out of the car. I laughed and got out after her. I felt like I was a father and Bella was a little child wanting to get her new toy. Of course Bella wouldn't treat the baby as a new toy then get bored of her. Bella had been through enough to know not to do that.

We quickly made our way through the hospital, Jasper leading us, not too quickly for Alice, but quickly enough that Bella wouldn't get angry at him.

After the walk we finally came to Emily's room. She looked pale and pasty, I had no clue how she had survived through the child birth if I had to be perfectly honest.

"Hey Em, how are you doing?" Jasper asked as he gently sat on her bed taking her hand comforting.

She chuckled weakly. "Going to see Sam soon Jasper, I'll be alright." She looked over at us and smiled very lightly. "Are these the people you told me about? The ones who will look after my baby?" She whispered.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Yeah, this is Edward and Isabella, you remember them right?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yes I remember, they were there a couple of Christmases ago." She said. She glanced over at Bella and smiled beckoning her closer. Bella let go of my arm and walked over to her. Emily shooed Jasper away and whispered something into Bella's ear.

"Thank you." Bella whispered tears in her eyes. "I swear, we'll take good care of your baby."

Emily shook her head. "No, not my baby anymore Bella, _yours _and I know you will." Emily started coughing violently. We all got anxious. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. The nurse of the ward has the baby, you should go and ask her for it." She whispered weakly. "I think I need to sleep."

Jasper wanted to stay with Emily a while. Alice shooed us out and took us to see the head nurse. Alice told her about Emily's wish and the nurse handed Bella the baby.

Bella was almost in tears as she held the baby. "Edward, she's so small. God, I didn't think she'd be this tiny. I'm scared I'll break her." She said, looking up at me.

I smiled and looked at her. "You won't, I know you Bella." I said. "You would never hurt her. She's our daughter." I said, pride obvious in my voice.

Bella laughed slightly. "I think I have a name for her." She said.

I glanced at Bella. "What do you want to call her?" I asked her.

"Renesmee Carlie Emily Cullen." She looked up at me and smiled. "Named after our parent's and her mother." (**A.N.- I was going to put Sam in as well but that would be overkill don't you think?**)

I kissed her forehead. "I love the name. And I'm sure she will too." I whispered to her.

She smiled up at me. "I can't believe this, we really have our perfect ending. Edward, it finally happened, everything began to go right."

"I know. Doesn't it feel right." I whispered to her.

**A.N.- I like this ending. I'm not keen on the chapter but I like the ending lol. So review please, we have someone to do the sequel. twilightluver11 is doing it, I'm going to be helping with the plot and I will tell you on a new chapter on this story when it is up. So please when it's up check that out. I hope you've liked this story and the ending.**

**ALSO VERY VERY IMPORTANT! If you read any more of my stories or if you don't please go to my profile page and vote in the poll if you haven't already. I know what is probably going to win anyway but I still want a couple more votes, the voting will be open until the 26th of this month so please just vote if you haven't already.**

_A final thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for beta-ing this for the final time.  
__**PO;FGJHAS I'M ALMOST IN TEARS. Not really since I'm doing this and talking to Ashleigh at the same time so I'm distracted by her biting her finger…BUT OMFG THIS IS THAT LAST CHAPTER. I'm going to die. That's just it. I'm going to die right now. Review or you're coming with me.  
**But you review yourself so you wouldn't die._


	23. Chapter 23 AN

Ok I have a problem, the person that said they wanted to take the story hasn't contacted me, so I am holding it open once again for anyone who wants to take the sequel to the story. If you think you can cope I can help you in any way you need, if you need help with plot. It will be a first come first serve basis so if you think you can take it reveiw this and tell me if you think you can take it.

I am also willing to beta for the person who takes the sequel, and I only beta for my beta...yeah. So if you think you can please review and tell me.

Also as soon as I find out that someone has taken the story and published it I will be posting here telling the user name and that it is up.

That's all I have to say, thank you for everyone as well I love how many of you loved the ending, even if some of you didn't like the name, I've clearly said that it would be like changing Bella's name to Christina if I named the child anything other than Renesmee, no matter how many of you didn't like it (I don't think there were that many who didn't like the name but I did get a few reviews...and a couple very _very_ stubborn PMs about it lol)

So I think I'm done here. I am going to go write the next chapter for the winning story of my poll, you have a day to vote if you haven't already, I don't think it'll make that much difference but you can still try. Please do I'd be grateful.

Thanks peope OWW x.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok guys by the time that I upload this the girl who took the sequel should have it up. I've read through the first chapter and I like the way it's gone, it's about Nessie and stuff and I hope you guys go read it because I think it's worth reading.

So you should all go look for twilightluver11 (yeah original person who took it, a lot of confusion on that but don't worry it's sorted) I'm not sure what the title will be because I'm trying to help her come up with one now. But seriously it's worth reading.

So yeah please go read it, I think it's worth reading of course you don't need to if you don't want to but I really think it's worth it.

And now I'm just waiting on my beta to come and beta my newest chapter while I sit back and make a Buffy RP Forum. XD

Talk soon people OWW x.


End file.
